Law's Grace
by YellowAlien13
Summary: What happens when Grace, a herb doctor who's scared of men, forced to join the Heart Pirates. There is a lot of swearing so if that offends you don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hot summer wind blew in the face of a white polar bear in an orange jump suit. Yes a polar bear in an orange jump suit, most residents of the island did a double take just to make sure they were seeing what they were seeing and it was not just a mirage from the heat. Said bear was currently dying from the heat. Though he had grown use to being on warmer islands, this particular one seemed unbearable. There were no clouds in the sky to shield him from the harsh ease of the blazing sun. "Captain why are we here?" the bear asked. Talking polar, this made the surrounding residents jump away with shock. A smirk spread slowly to my lips as we walked further into town. With Bepo around people were always a little more interesting at least. "First island the log pose set to." I answered Bepo without looking back at him. "I understand your distress with the weather but you will just have to bear with it." Bepo did not say anything to that, I did not expect him to. He hardly ever questioned or talked back against anything I said.

"Captain," Luke piped up after a moment, he adjusted his hat which read Penguin across the cap. "Perhaps, for Bepo benefit, we should go into one of the taverns to cool off." A Leon agreed whole heartedly, fanning himself with his hand. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the man. Honesty if it was not painfully obvious they just wanted to drunk. I looked back at my small crew about to tell them to shut it but when I saw them I stopped. They were all sweating through their jumpsuits, sweat stains visible as they lifted their arms to fan themselves. That was rather disgusting.

"Fine go to the bar and cool off. I will join you later." I stated before turning away and kept walking.

"Where are you going Captain?" Bepo called.

"I am going to go gather medical supplies." I informed him so he would not follow me around worried despite his exhaustion. After checking with a few local pharmacies I found that their medicine mostly herb based. The supplies they did have that was not already made were things I did not need and truly had not interest in.

"If you want raw material I would suggest you check the forest. Our island is always in a summer climate and we have ideal conditions for most medical herbs to grow wildly just about everywhere but the forest has the best ones." The old lady at the store told me. She smiled at me sweetly in a grandmotherly way, those eye raking over me were anything but on the other hand. "But you should be careful boy."

"And why is that?" I questioned, I was not to happy that the old lady was telling me what to do much less telling me to be watchful. What could really be so dangerous? Probably some animal.

"There is a skunk witch living out in those woods." Skunk witch? Well I was partially right about it being an animal. I left the store without asking her to explain further. It did not seem like it would be to important to listen to the old lady as she would just drown on and on about something that was most likely just a local legend anyway. I made way through town slowly, the heat was starting to get to me as well. The wind earlier had made thing bearable for me but now it had died and I was starting to sweat a bit. I rolled up my sleeve further than normal as I walked bumping into a few people when I was not paying attention. I just kept walking like nothing happened and never offered an apology no matter who it was. I was a pirate it was not something I was going to get into the habit of doing.

The forest was a little more tolerable, the canopy of leaves the trees created proved enough shade from the sun. I noticed as I walked deeper into the forest the canopy got thicker and a amount of light that managed to push through it became less and less. When I got to the area where the herbs grew the light in the area was the same as it would be if the sun was just about to set completely. It was also a lot cooler.

I sighed contently and pulled my selves back to the length I normally kept them at, then set to work. The area looked great for low light growing herbs to grow and they were growing in abundance. However upon further inspection the ones I wanted were not there at all, which made not sense at all. Frowning, I scratched the side of my head confused slightly. As I walked further into the forest looking for the elusive herbs I herd the strangest thing. Singing.

I stopped in my tracks and listened closely. Yes that noises was someone singing, very off key but singing non the less. What the hell? Now to interested in finding out who or what was singing I gave up on my look for the herbs.

The source of the singing as it turned out was….. Is that a skunk? I tilted my head slightly to the right, confused was not even the word for what I was feeling. A singing skunk? I knew the Grandline was going to throw some fucked up things at me but a singing skunk was not what I was expecting. Then even weirder it stood up.

When it stood I could see it was wearing jeans. Ah now I get it, this must be the skunk witch that old hag was talking about. Seems like that old hag wasn't full of it after all. Next to her was a basket that she bent down to pick up. What was it about this woman that made the old bat think she was a witch? Couldn't hurt to find out.

I walked up to her, any sound my foot steps were making were drowned out by her singing which got louder as she reached the chorus.

"You sing quite terribly." I said, smirking slightly. She jumped and turned on me quickly. The next thing I know is there is a great pain in the side of my head and that the world was turning quickly. Before I passed out completely I felt hot wet blood start to flow down the side of my face and her yelling, "Oh crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Had I been drunk? I felt as if I was coming off the worst hangover in the entire North Blue. It did not help that my head was propped up by something that felt like it was scratching the skin off the back of my neck. Groaning I sat up and moved away from the irritating head prop. When I did something wet slop into my lap. After my vision cleared from the sleep haze I saw it was a wash cloth with red stains on it. Being a doctor I instantly knew it was blood, but from what. My head suddenly throbbing horribly from the side gave me my answer.

I quickly brought my hand up to my head and felt under my hair were some crudely stitched stitches. What the hell? When did this happen? Trying to find answers I stood, my leg muscles tingled from being unused in a while, and inspected the room. It was small only fitting a dresser and a futon. On the dress top was a bowl of bloody water, some bloody badges, and my hoodie. Seeing it made me realize for the first time I was shirtless.

"The hell?" I questioned out loud, slightly irate and very confused. It was one thing to take me somewhere and treat my wound but undressing me for no reason? I am someone you take advantage off.

I stanched my hoodie off the dresser and pulled it over my head, flinching slightly when it brushed my still throbbing head wound. Once dressed I left the room to find out just were the hell I was. Opening the door to the hall I was bombarded by a strong smell of spices and burning meat. After wafting some of it away I went to find the source of the stench knowing there was likely to be someone there.

Pulling open I pine door I saw an older woman standing in front of a stove steering something in a big pot. She had short silver that spiked out slightly and was wearing a long brown skirt and red blouse. She looked up at me as I walked in and smiled slightly but there was something hidden behind the smile that made me a little wary. She was clearly could easily be my enemy depending on what happened in the next few minutes.

"Good to see you up and moving young man." Her voice rang clearly, not something you would expect to hear from a woman her age. "Have a seat I just finished the stew." As she spoke she turned back to the pot but waved her hand at a small dinning table.

I stood in the doorframe for a minute contemplating my next move. The woman did not seem dangerous but this was the Grandline so looks were deceiving.

"Go on and sit. We would not do you any harm after working very hard to nurse you back to health." She said without looking up from the pot. Seeing she had a point I sat down.

"We?" I asked. Either this woman was crazy or there was someone else living here. Though the house seemed pretty empty when I had walked through it a few minutes ago.

"Yes my daughter and I. She actually did most of the patching up, mostly because she felt guilty." She said. She placed a bow of steaming hot stew in front of me before she took the seat opposite of me. The stew did not look to appetizing, it was red with various vegetables and meat floating around in it. It also did not help that it still smelt horrible.

"It taste better than it looks." She laughed lightly, it was a forced laugh. That peaked my curiosity once again. Why did this woman who obviously did not like me nurse me and is now feeding me.

To make some peace, and to hopefully get some answers, I picked up a spoon and ate some the strew. It really did not taste half bad, I had had worse, but the big plus to it was it was warm and when that warmth hit my stomach I suddenly was very hungry.

I ate steadily, as not to be rude despite how hungry I actually was. She ate also slowly and her eyes seemed to follow every movement I made. What was it with the older women on this island and watching me?

"Why am I here?" I asked, pushing my empty bowl to the side. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"I told you, my daughter and I was healing you." She said pushing her own bowl away. She set her arms on the table and tapped her figures very slowly.

"Why did I need to be taken care of?" That was the one the only question I needed answered.

"That would be my daughters fault, actually it would also be your fault as well." She sighed.

"How so?"

"A few days ago you snuck up on my daughter while she was tending her garden in the forest. She became scared and reached, attacking you with the garden shovel in her hand. You got lucky that she did not hit you to hard or hit anything major in your skull." She stated, the look on her face said she was not to happy about that fact.

I sat there staring at her for the longest time, digesting this information. The skunk woman from the forest had attacked me out of fear and that is how I got the stitches. On impulse I reached up and rubbed them as I thought. Feeling them once again I realized they actually were not as badly sown as I had thought originally.

Before I could ask my next question she questioned me, "Why were you sneaking up on my daughter in the first place?" This time the anger and unplaced hatred was not hidden behind a false smile or sweet voice. I saw unplaced because it was clear to me that it was not just to me it was directed at, though I did not know the other party it was pointed at.

It was clear if I did not answer this right I would be having some serious problems with this pissed off mother. I smirked slightly, she reminded me of my own mother when she was pissed off with something I did.

"I was just out picking herbs, I am a doctor, and I herd your daughter sing oh so horribly. I decided to see what could possible make that god afoul noise and saw your daughter. I was just going to tell her she could not carry a tone." I said with the smirk still on my face. She frowned and glared at me with watery blue eyes. "Scouts honor."

"Smart ass kid." She spit hatefully but then she smiled. "At least you are truthful. Now that that is all cleared up would you like seconds?"

"No, you said I was out for a few days I should be getting back-" Before I could finish the door slung open sharply and banged against the wall with great force.

"Mom he is gone!" An almost shrill upset voice yelled. I flinched and looked over at the speaker. She was a much younger woman, probably no older than I was. She had bright yellow eyes, they were almost gold, set in a heart shaped face. She had a round button noise and pink lips that were parted slight ready to let another yell out. She had long black hair that came all the way down to her waist line. It also had a thick white strip going right down the middle of her scalp and all the way down.

The skunk witch. I chuckled to myself slightly, she really did not look like a witch at all. She was actually kind of cute with her wide innocent eyes despite her odd hair. That old woman was probably just jealous or something.

"Hello." I smiled and waved at her. "I am right here." She froze, her body become very tense all of a sudden. I noticed out of my peripheral version I saw her mother watching her with a worried gaze.

"I am so sorry." She blurted, ringing something in her hands together nervously. Her voice had dropped back to normal and was much more normal than the other times I had herd it.

"It's fine." I waved it off. She had gotten a lucky shoot in when I was not prepared to fight my ego was only slightly bruised. She nodded and looked down at her hands. She swallowed loudly and walked over. She thrust her hand in front of my face but did not look at me. Instead she stared at her feet, her face red with blush. Blinking away my shock I looked down at her hand to see what she was trying to give me. It was my hat.

"I cleaned out all the blood and patched up where the shovel had cut. It looks brand new but I will buy you a new one if you want. I am so sorry for hurting you I had not meant to I just get really scared when people sneak up on me and I just reacted without thinking. I am not normally a violent person and-" She kept ranting, picking up speed as she kept talking. It came to the point were I could barely understand her anymore.

"Grace." Her mother said firmly without raising her voice. Grace stopped but did not move, still holding out my hat. I took it from her once she stopped and smiled.

"It will be fine you do not have to buy me a new hat." I did not fail to notice that she flinched when our fingers brushed. She nodded then left the room without another word, the door slamming shut behind her. What is her issue?

"Sorry about that, Grace can be quite shy around people." the old woman said. "By the way I am Rain. It is nice to meet you Mr.?"

"Trafalgar Law."

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Law. As I was asking earlier would you like more stew?"


	3. Chapter 3

*Grace's POV*

Kneeling in the garden by the house I pulled at weeds with frustration. Greeting my teeth thinking about my encounter with that man.

'I must have looked like a complete fool.' I thought bitterly. 'It was not like I can help it though, I am just to scared to talk to men I do not know normally. Well any men actually.' I sighed and shook my head as I threw a root over my shoulder.

"First you hit me with a garden shovel then a root. You must really not like me." A deep voice laughed lightly. I jumped slightly and pulled out a carrot instead of a weed. I placed my hand over my now racing heart, is was beating as fast as a rabbits heart.

"God don't do that. Did you not learn the first time not to sneak up on me?" I snapped glaring at him over my shoulder. My anger had override my fear for a brief second. He just shrugged his, smart ass lazy smirk still on his lips.

"Yes you did you ass." I hissed.

"What is with the sudden anger?" He asked, his smirk grew as he spoke. Was he trying to provoke me into t a fight.

"It is nothing." I said and turned back to my garden. If I did not look at him I would not be as pissed off or as scared, at least that was my thought process.

"Uh-hu." He clicked his tongue and I herd him walk closer. He was then crouched next to me. I froze immediately, my eyes shifting from the weeds in my dirt covered hands to his face. He was still smirking but his eyes were full of curiosity and amusement.

"W-what?" I asked, cursing god that my voice shook.

"How did you get my head to heal so quickly?" He asked, he sounded truly interested. "I am a doctor so I know the healing rate of a wound like the one you gave me, yet it healed about ten times quicker."

"I really did not do much of anything." I stated, putting my attention back on the weeds. "The herbs that grow around here are great for treating very bad injuries, like yours. There is also a root of a flower that grows near the house that when you grind it up into a past it stops bleeding. The planets really all the work, I just sewed the wound up."

I expect him do something, not sure what but anything other than him snorting and rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked, I felt a pink blush start to spread over my checks at being laughed at.

"You are actually a very good doctor if you can react that fast and knew exactly what to do." He smiled, not smirked, actually smiled at me. "No wonder that old woman in town thought you were a skunk witch." My face was burning now, I probably looked like a beat to him. I let my head fall away and my hair act as a wall between us.

He actually complemented me then insulted me, what an ass.

"Where exactly do those herbs grow?" I did not answer, if I had my voice would have come out small and weak. I pulled on a very stubborn weed, giving it my full attention hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"I can help you with that and then you can show me where those herbs are." He said reaching out. "Seems like a fair trade, don't you say Miss Grace?" When his hand touched mine I jerked back, making me fall backwards onto my butt. I was shaking now, having gone into full panic attack mode.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked rather rudely.

"Nothing." I blurted jumping to my feet. "You're all better now. You should leave." I bolted for the forest like the coward I was.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author note)

Sorry the chapters are so sort i;m working on making them a bit longer and also sorry if anyone is OOC. Again working on fixing that.

*Law's POV*

'She sure is weird.' I thought looking out the window. It was now night time and Grace hadn't come back.

"Don't worry about Grace she'll be back when she feels so." Sarah said sitting down at the table. "Mr. Law may I ask something of you?"

"Depends what is it?" I asked.

"Can you let Grace join your pirate crew?" This caught me off guard, how they have been acting I thought they didn't know I was a pirate. "Please let me explain. You see I think it would be best for Grace to get out and see the world at least interact with people. As you've seen she's not sociable, she has every right to be that way considering the way people treat her around here."

"Why should I?" I asked, I wasn't completely against the thought but I didn't need dead weight.

"Because she could be very valuable to you. She's an excellent cook and doctor."

"That is useful but what would make you think I would let her join?" I asked interested now.

"I never really did only a small part of me really thought you would but for my daughters sake it was worth a shot." I smiled and thought it over. She could come in handy at one point. If I ever get hurt she can heal me plus I'm starting to get sick of just eating whatever's available having a cook can't hurt.

"Fine she can join but how do you expect me to get her to agree, hum? She doesn't exactly like me."

"Just confront the tomorrow at the market. Tell her that she has to out of debt."

"Debt? What debt?"

"Her almost killing you, her saving you doesn't put her out of that debt because she was obligated to." Sarah said.

"You really thought this out." I smirked. Sarah nodded. "Alright we have a deal.":

"Good and Mr. Law,"

"Yes?"

"Please protect her."

"Don't worry I will."


	5. Chapter 5

*Grace's POV*

'Damn why do I have to go to the market now? It's not like we're running low on anything. Plus what if I run into that Law guy I've had as much as I can stand of him.' I thought bitterly. When I got to the village I was greeted with the normal hostility, glares, dirty looks, and people whispering. 'God I hate this place.' I sighed and headed to the market ignoring everyone. 'Let's see what first? On yeah mom wanted me to pick out a new outfit.' I went to the closest clothing store.

"Hello welcome to my- Oh it's you just get what you want and get out." The old woman behind the contour said. I dropped my head a bit and make my way over to the jeans. When I got what I wanted I went up to the contour.

"How much?"

"750 bier." She said sternly.

"What that's a lot!"

"Yeah well the price for material has gone up." 'Lair you just don't like me.' I thought sourly but got out my wallet and counted my money. '100, 200, 300, 400, 450- Ah! I'm 300 bier short.' I looked up at the old woman who was glaring at me, arms crossed clearly irritated.

"Well are you going to pay or not?"

"I uh…"

"I got it." Someone said and slapped the money down on the contour.

'Oh please God if you love me not him.' I thought. I looked over and my prayer was not answered. It was Law. 'Dear God what have I ever done to you?' The old lady looked at him and smiled.

"O.k. thank you come again." She said sweetly then shot me a glare. I grabbed my new clothes and went for the door. Some how he got a head of me and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled dashing past him.

"No need to be in such a rush." He said and grabbed my wrist. I jerked my hand out of his grasp sharply. "Sorry forgot you don't like to be touched." He smiled apologetically but it made me feel uneasy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Cutting right to the point I see." He laughed. "O.k. then if you want me to be blunt I'll be blunt. You're going to join my pirate crew." I stood there frozen in shock, not knowing what to say or do.

"Are you mad?" I asked trying to sound mad but my voice was week and broke.

"No not at all." Law said still smiling.

"What makes you think I'll accept?" I asked getting more volume in my voice.

"Because it's not a request it's an order."

"What-"

"You see you owe me."

"N-n-no I don't" I was losing my voice again and my heart started to race. My brain told me to run but I couldn't move a muscle.

"Yes you do. You nearly killed me, until you pay me back for that you're going to be part of my crew." He said. I was about to protest but he stopped me. "You healing me doesn't count you had to do that because you put in the position." 'Damn I'm not scared to talk my way out.'

"No protest? Good. Follow me." He turned and started to walk toward to harbor. For a brief second I thought about turning the other way and running but I knew I wouldn't make it far after all he was a pirate. I sighed and followed behind him but left a three foot space between us. When we got to the harbor he pointed out what looked like a small sub. There were a few people already onboard. I closed the space a bit between me and Law a little worried.

"Captain you're back." A guy, wearing a hat that said penguin on it, said.

"Yep."

"Where have you been?" the other one asked.

"Oh no where in particular." Someone picked me up from behind. I was turned and was face to face with a white bear.

"Who are you?" It asked. 'It can speak. That bear can speak.' Unable to answer I just stared wide eyed at it mouth agape. For a wail I forgot my own name.

"Bepo that's Grace she joining our." Law said.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you." He said putting me down.

"Uh Captain why is she joining?" the one with the penguin hat asked.

"Because we need a cook and two she's in debt to me." Law said.

"In Debt? For what?" Bepo asked. I kept staring at him still in shock.

"I'll tell you later." Law said. "O.k. now for introductions. Grace this is Bepo." Law pointed to the bear then turned me around to face the other two putting an arm around my shoulder.

"That's Luke."

"Hey." The one with the penguin hat smiled.

"And that's Leon."

"Nice to meet you."

"And everyone this is Grace." 'Wait did he just say everyone?"

"Um Law," I removed his arm from around my shoulders and stepped back a bit.

"Yes Grace?"

"How many people are in your crew?"

"Five." He said.

"So it's only us?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Just because it's just us doesn't mean we're weak." Luke said.

"Yeah we're really strong." Leon said.

"Um Grace are you o.k.? You look really green." Bepo said. 'Oh no I'm stuck alone on a ship with three men and a bear. I don't think I can handle this.' "Grace?" Bepo shook my shoulder and I fell to the ground. "Ah Grace!"

'I'm going to die here.'


	6. Chapter 6

**So far this is the only chapter that has both Grace's and Law's POV. Oh well just thought it was going to be to short of a chapter if i didn't. Anyway i may end up changing this to M only because of Graces cursing.**

**Also i own nothign but Grace everything else belongs to the great Oda!**

I was starting to wake up a bit, I was conscious enough to know that I was laying on a bed with a blanket over me, and my head was resting on a soft pillow. 'It was all a dream. Thank God that was a horrible nightmare.' I thought happily and rolled over. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of black beady bear eyes. I blinked a few times then bolted up.

"Oh good you're awake." Bepo said and stood up. "I thought you were but couldn't tell, sorry if I startled you."

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Well you fainted, that was nearly two hours ago. Gave everyone quite a scare." He laughed. "As of where you are. This is your room. Law brought you here after you fainted." I looked around, it wasn't small but I wouldn't call it medium either. There was the bed which I was in, a small desk, and a small dresser.

"Hey it's almost lunch time, Law said you were a good cook so as soon as you feel like it can you make lunch?" He asked, to me it sounded like an order.

"Uh s-s-sure." I stammered.

"Great the kitchen is down the hall. Oh just so you know my room is right across from yours, Leon and Luke share a room and they are to your left, the room right next to you is empty and is used for storage. Law's room is at the end of the hall. The last room is the medical room, kay? Just thought you should know." He said and left. I sat in bed staring at my hands.

'I don't want to cook for these pirates, these men.' I thought bitterly. Then a scary thought popped into my head. 'Oh if I don't cook they may make me do something else. I'd rather be a cook than a whore.' I jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen. I washed my hands then looked in the cabinets and the fridge. 'You would think because we were just docked they would have some other meat besides chicken. But it will work.' When I was half way done Luke entered the kitchen.

"Something smells good."

"It's lunch." I said not looking at him. "Go get the others."

"Hu, oh o.k." He said and left. As I got out the chicken they guys came in.

"Smells great Grace." Bepo said. Law smiled at me and sat down. I prepared their plates and set each one down in front of them. As I was went to leave Luke stopped me.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." I stated.

"No offence to you or anything but you didn't poison the food did you?"

"No." I sighed. 'But the thought had crossed my mind.'

"Sorry don't believe you." Law said. "Come here and taste test just in case."

"Why would I poison you?" I asked walking over to him.

"Because I forced you to join my crew and you don't seem to like any of us." He stated and stabbed some of the chicken. "Here." I sighed but took the fork and ate the chicken anyway.

"See just fine." They all looked content and started to eat. Leon, Luke, and Bepo stopped mid bit.

"This is so good." They said at once and stuffed their faces. I crinkled my nose in disgust at their table manners and left. I went strait back to my room. I locked the door and crawled into bed. I curled into a tight ball, trying to block out the rest of the world.

'This has to be just a horrible nightmare.' I thought before drifting off.

*Law's POV*

Grace hadn't come out of her room sense lunch and truth be told I was getting a little worried.

"Law what's wrong?" Luke asked standing in my doorway.

"Nothing." I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well it's just that I would like to know why you had Grace join?" He asked.

"I already told you she's in debt."

"Yes but that's not what I meant." Luke stated. "I meant why is that you forced her to join? It's not like you to hold a debt to a lady." I smirked and laughed a bit.

"I thought it would be fun." Luke looked baffled. "Just think about it, someone with her strength and yet she's a scared little kitten imagine what could happen." He thought about it for a minute and frowned.

"I think one of us will end up being killed." He said seriously. I laughed again at this thought.

"Probably."

"You're a very confusing man." Luke said. I just smiled and stood up.

"Has Grace come out of her room yet?" Luke shook his head no. I sighed and walked around him. Luke followed after me, asking what I was going to do. I stopped in front of her door and knocked. Not getting a response, I knocked again this time loader. Again no response. My eye twitched slightly as I sighed in anger. I tired the knob, no use. I went back to my room and got the set of keys I kept just in case. After a few tried I finally got the right key.

"Grace get out of the emo corner and-" I stopped seeing Grace half way off her bed still asleep. The blanket was wrapped around one of her legs, she still had on her jeans but she no longer had her shirt on and had on a white bra with small black hearts and the straps were falling off her shoulders. The position gave me and Luke a good view of her cleavage.

My mouth fell open a bit in shock and I felt a small trickle of blood run out of my nose. I could see from the corner of my eye Luke had his hand over his mouth as a gush of blood run out his nose over his hand. Grace moaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times a bewildered look plastered on her face. She stared wide eyed at us for the longest time before she glanced at her chest. She not so gracefully got to her knees and crossed her arms over her chest, which didn't help any only pushed her boobs together creating more cleavage. I finally closed my mouth when my brain started to work again and rubbed my eyes.

"S-sorry Grace." I said. She mumbled something face turning bright red.

"What?" Luke asked though it was muffled because he still had his hand over him mouth.

"I said get out!" She yelled. "Get the hell out of my room you fucking perverts!" Luke bolted out as she started to throw stuff at us. I walked out dogging a shoe and shut the door behind me.

"Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Grace, please come out and cook." Leon whined.

"Go away." I hadn't been out of my room sense what happened with Law and Luke.

"If it will make you feel better and come out I'll beat up Luke for you."

"No just leave me alone." I herd him walk away and didn't hear anyone else. Over the next two days I stayed in my room mostly only coming out to got the bathroom and get something to eat.

"Grace we're docking you can get out and stretch your legs." Bepo said. I stood up, there was no way I'm going to miss the opportunity to get off this cursed ship. I pushed passed Bepo and went up to the deck.

"Ah Grace good to see you're out of your room." I didn't say anything, just got off the ship. I went strait to town, I wasn't sure where I was going it was just away. I sighed slowing down and stopped in front of a bar.

'Probably shouldn't but God I need a drink to relax the muscles.' I thought rubbing my neck. I went in and went up to the contour not wanting to sit at a table with the drunken fools already here.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yeah vodka." I told her. She smiled then went off. I rubbed my eyes trying to release some stress. Law's stupid smirking face popped into my head making me sigh heavily.

"Oh I know that frustrated sigh. You have guy problems." The bartender said setting down a bottle of vodka.

"Yeah." I sighed. "More like three."

"So what he'd do?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend he's not even my friend." I said chugging down a glass she pored me. She refilled it quickly and smiled warmly.

"Sure, so what did he do?"

"Peeping Tom."

"Ah is he really still doing that, it's it a little childish?"

"Yeah but he didn't mean to." I said only taking a sip this time. She looked confuse telling me to continue. "He walked into my room when I was asleep and I was well more or less decent and he wouldn't leave." As I talked my voice dropping with every word form anger.

"Ah well you know how guys are." She laughed. 'You don't know how true those words are.' I thought rather sadly. I drank the rest of my second glass and told her just to leave the bottle. When the bottle was almost empty an all to familiar person sat down next to me.

"So this is where you ran off to." Law said. "Gotta say this is the last place I would expect. Didn't peg you as a drinker." I gave him a sideways glare but other than that I didn't register he talked.

"He's your guy problem?" the bartender asked looking Law up and down. "Girl you have no guy problem." She then walked off to attend to another. Law looked at the vodka bottle in my hand.

"How much have you had to drink?" I shrugged and drank more. "Still not talking to me, hu?"

"Go away you bastard. There that better?" I snapped.

"No I just got here. Plus were do you get off talking to your captain like that?"

"Because you're not my captain, bastard." I said finishing off the rest of the vodka, then stood up. "And if you're not going to leave I will I'm done anyway." I set my money down on the counter and walked out of the bar. I stumbled through town anger rolling off of me in waves.

'Damn bastard.' Kept running through my head. I got snagged on something making me stop. I looked down at my hand to see a bigger on had wrapped around my wrist.

"Law I said leave me alone." I snapped but who I saw wasn't Law, I didn't know this man. He looked a little older than, he had brown hair and eyes, and smiled a wide grin that showed his yellowing teeth. My heart speeded up, I had let my guard down. I tried to free my hand out of his grip, no use. I knew I was helpless but I couldn't give up. When I got drunk my strength diminished a lot and I had a hard time remembering how to fight.

"Please let me go." I said almost a whisper.

"Why sweaty I thought we could have some fun." He said in a horse voice his grin growing.

"Please." I said my voice wavering.

"Oh do continue I like girls that beg." He snickered. My eyes widened and my heart speeded up, if that was even possible. 'Oh God not again.' I thought.

"Hey she said to let her go. If you wish to live I suggest you do just that." I looked up and saw a very pissed Law. The guy did as he was told mumbling whatever and walked off. I just stood there still scared as hell.

"What no "Thank you Captain."" He said disappointed. I clenched my fist and walked passed him.

"You're not my captain." He grabbed my wrist and made me look at him.

"Look here Grace I don't-" He stopped looking me dead in the eye. He let me go and sighed. "Come on you need to get back to the ship before something else happens."

"I told you I'm not part of your crew." Law sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"O.k. time for some tough love." He mumbled and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down this minute you bastard!" I yelled hitting his back. He didn't say anything just kept walking but I could swear I say him smirk. "Stop ignoring me! I hate you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**sort chapter, oh well. anyway i drew a pick from the last chapter if you want to see it here .com/art/Tough-Love-171591208?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Amastersdaughter13&qo=0**

*Law's POV*

When we got back Grace beat up Luke and yelled at him. Watching a drunk Grace was entertaining. I had figured out something interesting about her. One her personality completely flipped, being drunk she was load, opinionated, mean, and really random. Also she wasn't as strong. She was still strong but not anything close to normal.

Grace ended up raiding our ships alcohol supply. She didn't drink alone though, Bepo and Leon joined her being drunken idiots themselves. I decided to just sit back and watch the show. About four hours later Leon and Bepo had passed out. Grace was a wake and had her head resting on her hand. She shook the bottle and frowned throwing in against the wall.

"Empty." She mumbled bitterly then looked at me. "We're out of booze." I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Because you drank it all."

"Nu uh Bepo and Leon helped." She retorted. She stood up shaking. "I'm going to bed." I laughed when she fell on her face.

"Shut your mouth." She snapped. I went over still chuckling and helped her up.

"Come on I'll help you there."

"Fine whatever." She mumbled. As we walked Graces swaying nearly made both of us fall. I sat Grace down on her bed and sat down next to her.

"Why you still here?"

"Because I need to ask you something." Grace's expression didn't change so I took that as a que to continue. "Earlier when I made you look at me why were you scared?" I didn't want to ask her, not wanting to cause problems, but I just couldn't make sense of it. She frowned and leaned back.

"Of that guy and you." She said.

"Hu?"

"I was scared of that guy and you." She explained. Now I was even more confused.

"But I wasn't going to hurt you." She shrugged.

"I'm just scared of you, him, Leon, Luke all men in general."

"Why?"

"Past experiences." From her tone I knew I shouldn't push.

"But you don't seem scared most of the time."

"I've gotten good at hiding if but that doesn't stop my heart." She said she then grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest over her heart. My face flushed a bit but I realized she was right, her heart was beating wildly.

"My heart always does this when I'm scared of someone." She said but didn't remove my hand. I swallowed hard and looked at her. She looked sad, tired, angry, and scared.

"Grace I will never hurt you." She laughed a bit and freed my hand.

"Sure and sea kings aren't huge." I sighed trying to think of a way to convince her.

"Grace I-" I stopped seeing her passed out. I smirked and stood up. I laid her on her side and put a blanket over her. Just as I was about to leave Grace mumbled something.

"What?" I asked looking back at her. She had rolled into a ball with the blanket tightly wrapped around her.

"Thanks for saving me." She mumbled. "But you're still a low life bastard." I frowned and rolled my eyes.

'I guess something's will never change.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Trying to make the chapters alittle longer. Romance will be coming soon don't worry but first possablely a look into Grace's past.**

*Graces POV*

I groaned as I slowly shuffled myself into the kitchen. My head was pounding, my eyes were sore, and I felt like hell which meant I was nursing one major hang over. I grabbed some ice out of the freezer and put in in a bag. I sat down placing my home made icepack on my head.

"Morning Grace." Law said. Although to me it sounded like he was yelling.

"Be quiet." I groaned.

"Oh come now just because you have a bit of a hang over doesn't mean you have the right to be grumpy. It was your fault so deal with it." He said sitting down across from me. I moaned ad put my hands over my head, his stupid yellow hoodie was hurting my eyes. Bepo came in a little later also complaining about a hang over. Law got up and started to make something that was really rank. Just as I was about to jump up and leave Law placed a glass down in front of me.

"Drink, it will make the hang over go away in about half an hour." I stared at it for a wail then looked over at Bepo who had the exact same drink, although he didn't hesitate to drink his. I pushed it away refusing to drink something so vile. Law sighed agitated.

"Just drink it Grace."

"No." I stated flatly.

"Look you're the only one that can cook so you need to feel better, so drink."

"No." We glared at each other for a wail before he grabbed the glass. He grabbed my nose with his other hand rather hard and tilted my head back.

"Now you're going to have to, when you got to breath I'll force it down." He said with a sadistic smile. I glared at him but snatched the glass out of his hands and willing drank it myself.

"There's a girl." Law said smile still in place. "When it starts to kick in start to make breakfast." I glared at his retreating form hoping he would burst into flames, no such luck.

"In a better mood today Grace?" Bepo asked.

"Not really." I admitted. "What happened last night, I can't remember anything. It's all sorta a fuzz."

"Nothing really happened." Bepo said screeching his face.

"Oh o.k." I sighed because my headache was easing, I would have to remember to ask Law what he gave me. I went to the bathroom and washed my face off. I stared at myself in the mirror for a wail. I was paler than normal, whether it was stress or from drinking I didn't know, my eyes had dulled a bit, and I could swear my white streak was wider. As I walked back to the kitchen I passed Leon.

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah Grace?"

"Does my hair look different?"

"No still looks like a skunk as usual." He said. My eye twitched but I held in my anger.

"O.k. thanks." I said but still felt like something was wrong. Bepo was still in the kitchen waiting. "You know you don't have to wait for me to make food."

"I tried to cook once, burnt my house down."

"Oh." I said. 'Men can they not screw something so simple up? But then again Bepo is a bear not a man…"

"Can you make bacon and eggs?"

"Sure." I sighed. Leon drifted into the kitchen when I was almost down, drawn by the smell of bacon. Law and Luke came in as I was setting down the plates. Luke looked like crap. He had a black eye, his nose looked like it was broken, and he had a busted lip.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked unable to stop myself.

"You beat me up!" Luke exclaimed. "Don't you remember?" I shook my head and sat down next to Bepo.

"Don't remember anything."

"Yep you beat him up pretty bad in fact." Law said eating some bacon, god I wish he wouldn't talk wail eating. "Spent most of the night fixing him up."

"Oh." I looked at Luke's pathetic face. "I'm not sorry." Luke looked hurt but I didn't really care. I ate in silence after that but the guys talked about random things that held no interest to me.

"Grace?" Leon asked getting my attention.

"What?"

"Not to be nosy but I noticed last night you have a long scare that runs from your eye down your scalp. Your hair hides it well so I never noticed before, and I was wondering how did you get it?" I stopped mid bit horrible memories flooding back.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry you don't have to answer." I swallowed my food and sighed.

"I got hit." They all looked interested now.

"By what a metal bat?" Law asked rather jokingly. I tensed and didn't answer.

"Oh God it wasn't was it?" Luke asked.

"No,"

"Well that's good-" Leon started

"It was a club." I said. "Big, heavy, and iron." Leon and Luke looked horrified. Bepo looked pissed and Law's face held no emotion at all.

"Who would do that?" Luke asked

"That's none of your concern. It's in the past and that's where it should stay."

"But-" I stood up and glared at him.

"Leave it alone." I ordered and left.


	10. Chapter 10

_It was dark but I could see a light. As I got to it it shifted to my kitchen. I saw my mom and a younger me. I was smiling up at her and begging her for something. Mom laughed lightly and patted my head. I smiled at the memory and sat down in one of the chairs that I knew wasn't going to be used. _

_I watched as things went on. I couldn't hear anything but I didn't have to I was content remembering a happier time. Also I didn't have the white streak, only a little patch in my bangs. My younger self ran out of the room smiling, mom laughed and rolled her eyes. All of a sudden there was a crash, the first nose in the dream. My younger self ran in crying and hide behind mom. Short after a man walked in. I couldn't see his face, I had blocked it out of my memory. But I did know who was, Dad. _

_He stumbled in drunk as usual, the crash and been her knocking over something. I glared at him murderously. He said something and mom glared at him as well and pushed me mom behind her. Than I already was. I was shaking like mad and crying still. I saw I was holding my face and it was red. I knew he had just hit me but that wasn't anything new. This memory wasn't different from any other memory form the time period other than the club dad had in his hands._

_Mom said something and dad strait out punched mom in the face. She feel but caught herself on the contour. I jumped up and ran at dad. I just passed right through him as if I was made of smoke. My younger self whimpered and looked up at my dad wide eyed. He glared down at her and raised the club._

"_Useless." He said and slammed the club on her head. I flinched the pain returning to my brain. The last thing I saw was me falling and blood coming out of my head. Then it was dark, but that wasn't it. I herd my mom's piercing scream._

I jolted up breathing heavily. I looked around and I was in my room. I looked at my watch to see it was around three in the morning. I sighed and whipped some sweet from my forehead. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. I rolled around for about thirty minutes and not having any luck going back to sleep. I got up and walked down to Law's room I knocked a few times a waited. Law didn't answer so I banged harder on the door. The door slowly opened and a groggy Law stood in the door way.

"What?" He growled, clearly not happy I just woke him up.

"I need something to help me sleep." Law rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Why can't you just do it yourself?" Law groaned.

"Because I'm a herbalist, and hum we're out on the ocean and I don't see any plants around here do you?" I asked. I was really trying to be a smart ass, only because I knew Law wouldn't do anything if I didn't. Law sighed and went back into his room. I glared and knocked on the door again.

"Come on Law I need some sleep." I whined. I kept knocking on the door, if I wasn't sleeping neither was he. Law opened the door but I kept knocking and hit him on the head.

"Oh sorry." I smiled innocently. He glared at me and held out a thing of pills.

"Take two and you should sleep like a log." Law said. "And will let me sleep peacefully as well." I rolled my eyes and took the pills from him.

"Thanks." I said. I turned but then stopped thinking of something. "Hey Law will these-" I turned back but Law had already shut the door. I sighed and knocked again.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Will these keep me from dreaming?" I asked, they wouldn't do any good if I had the dream again.

"Yes why?"

"No reason nighty night." I smiled innocently. Law looked like his head was about the explode.


	11. Chapter 11

*Law's POV*

My head was pounding and my eyes were heavy, I hadn't gotten much sleep after Grace had woken me up. I was going to have to pay her back for that one day. Although Grace had been in a very good mood today. She had stayed up on deck because we weren't going to stay under today. She stayed there most of the day even at lunch up there. Couldn't blame her though it was a very nice day.

"Hey Grace you going to come in it's getting dark." I asked walking onto the deck.

"No. Hey Law do you have any cards?" She asked not looking at me but at the setting sun.

"Uh? Yeah, why?"

"Good go get the others and bring the cards." I was a little confused but did as she asked. I went back below and headed to my room.

"Hey Leon, Luke, Bepo Grace wants yea on deck." I yelled walked down the hall. I went into my room and got my cards out of my dresser.

"Why does Grace want us Captain?" Leon asked popping his head into my room.

"Don't know just go." I said walking past him. We went up to the deck and Luke and Bepo were already there sitting next to Grace.

"About time." She sighed frustrated. I rolled my eyes but sat down. I tossed her the deck of cards when she looked at me a inpatient frown plastered on her face.

"Why did you want them an way?" I asked.

"We're going to play poker." She stated taking the cards and shuffling them.

"Strip poker?" Leon asked hopefully, which earned him a slap across the face from Grace and a glare from me.

"No regular poker, playing for money and anything else you want to bet." Grace said and dealt out the cards. I smiled having had a good hand. Grace frowned but put in some money.

"I'll take two." Leon said.

"Three."

"One." Me and Bepo said.

"You Grace?"

"Four." Four? Damn that means she has an Ace. By the look on everyone's face they knew it too.

"I fold." Bepo said after getting his new card.

"Me too." Leon said. My smile widened and I laid out my hand.

"Damn." Luke said angrily. Grace smiled and showed her cards.

"I win." She said happily. We ended up playing until Grace had all of our money and **MY **hat. I glared at her still not sure how I had lost it.

"Another game?" Grace asked smiling.

"No way you wiped us out." Leon huffed angrily.

"Don't bet what you don't want to lose." She said and put the cards back in their box and into her pocket. She then started to count her money. She put my hat on her head so it was out of the way.

"Hey Law how much do you think I can get for the hat."

"You're not selling that." I told her point blankly. We glared at each other for a wail then she smiled.

"We'll see."

* * *

My God you people have the right to kill me. I'm sorry it took so long to up date i trully have no good excuse i'm just lazy. Anyway i'll try to update the next chapter a little fast.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a month since Grace joined and things were pretty good. She has given us a new rule to follow though, none of us can come within three feet of her only exception was to sit down to eat. She came up with the rule after my face had become um….acquainted with her ample chest. I had slipped on the wet floor Grace had just mopped, so it was really her fault. But I was the one to pay, oh well it was worth it.

Bepo was the only one that didn't apply to this rule. For some reason unknown they had become close friends, I think it was because he was a bear and not a human man like the rest of us. Luke and Leon follow her rule but only because they had been slapped had across the face. It took Luke a little longer to obey the rule, only because when he saw Grace having a problem with something he would admittedly jump in. He still does but not very often.

I of course paid no attention to this rule what so ever. Sure I got slapped every once in a wail but at a certain point my face went numb and it didn't hurt anymore. I also found out if I was a little bolder her brain would fry and she couldn't hit. I messed with Grace simply for the fun of it. Things around her could be pretty boring, so having Grace around was a great way to cure my boredom.

I still hadn't gotten my hat back though, which really made me mad. It's no like I hadn't tried but Grace wouldn't waver.

"Hey Grace it's lunch time how come there's no lunch?" Leon asked coming onto deck.

"You guys are going to have to fend for yourselves, I'm going shopping. We're docked so why no just eat at a restaurant or something?" She asked.

"We have no money." Me, Leon, and Luke said.

"Hm, why?"

"Because we lost it all to you!" We yelled. Grace shrugged telling us that was our problem.

"Coming Bepo?"

"Yes."

"Bepo is coming shopping with me we'll be back before it gets dark." She said getting off the ship Bepo behind her. I sighed and went back to my room. I stopped in front of Graces' room and smiled. I went in and screeched for it.

"My hat." I smiled and placed it on my head.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**First off sorry for these short ass chapters they shouldn't count as an update. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Little shout out to some of the reviewers from the last chapter**

**AnimeLoverCillas: I'M SORRY! I had "I can't update or i'll die s****yndrome"  
****.is.: Of course Law would love a cookie 3  
Jen567: Yeah Grace is alittle moody but truthfully what woman isn't(ofcourse i'm including myslef in this)  
Vampire Raven: -3-Pfffttttt Law should have know better that once he lost all his money not to bet his hat too. XD You're right though Law's nothing with out his sexy hat.  
Strawberry Captain: I'll try to do my best.**


	13. Chapter 13

*Grace's POV*

I was in a good mood, I had managed to get three new outfits, a manicure, I bought Bepo some new bouts even though he said he didn't need any, and because I was so nice I picked up some more booze to restock.

"Thanks for going shopping with me Bepo." I said.

"No problem I don't mind." He said. He was caring his bouts and the beer cases, he had offered to carry my bags too but I told him it was alright. Nobody seemed to be on the ship when we got back.

"I bet they went out." Bepo said.

"I know I've asked a lot but can you go find them? I want to make a big dinner."

"O.k." He first went back to his room and the storage room and put the booze and his shoes away.

As I started to make dinner someone came into the kitchen. I didn't turn to see who it was because I was getting down some spices off of the shelf. The person came up behind me almost pressing himself against my back. He grabbed the spice that I was reaching for.

"Here you go." I snatched it from him and moved away.

"Thank you." I said not looking at Law.

"So where is everyone?" He asked after a wail of just watching me prepare dinner.

"Thought you would know."

"No I took a nap and just woke up, so I don't know where anyone is at the moment."

"Well I don't know either. Luke and Leon were gone when me and Bepo got back so I sent him out to look for them." I turned to him because he laughed a little. I frowned seeing he had the hat back. I walked over to him glaring. "Why do you have that?"

"What? Oh the hat because it's mine." He smiled.

"No you lost it in a bet it is mine." I said. I wasn't really to mad that he took it back, I kinda expected it truthfully, but I **WAS** mad that he went into my room to take it back.

"Give it." I held out my hand waiting.

"No it's mine. If you want it take it." He said smiling deviously. I glared at him weighing my options, I never been one to back down but it's Law and I didn't like that smile in the lest bit.

"Fine." I reached up and grabbed at the hat. He leaned back a bit so it was just out of my reach. I leaned forward more without thinking. His smile grew then and he grabbed my wrist. I went to slap him with my free hand, to only have him capture it.

"Now what Grace?" He asked playfully. "You know you shouldn't be so bold to a man especially when there's no one else around." I gulped as my eyes widened and my heart speed up.

"There it is the quickened pulse from a mans touch. But unlike every other female on the plant it's from fear not anticipation." He chuckled. He leaned in close enough were his lips barely brushed mine. He laughed and moved away when I flinched away.

"Let me go." I said quietly almost a whisper.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll knee you so hard in the groan that you won't be able to walk for weeks." He's eyes widened and all humor left his face.

"You wouldn't." He said darkly.

"Try me." I replied in the same tone. We glared murderously at each other trying to figure out the others next move. He tightened his grip on my wrist and instead of flinching I raised my leg slightly. He let go and I back away.

"Keep the damn hat and get out I have to finish dinner." He left with out a word. I gripped the counter hard for support. My whole body was shaking hard. I took deep shaky breaths to calm myself.

"You're fine. You're fine." I told myself, it seemed to be working my shaking was slowing. I managed to finish making dinner just in time because Bepo came back with Luke and Leon.

"Where were you?" I asked sitting down in my normal seat.

"We went out to eat and got lost."

"So we haven't eaten all day so we're starving." Luke said.

"O.k. just sit down and eat I made a lot." I said with a smile. They inhaled down their food like pigs. "Please have some manners." They didn't seem to hear me. When Law came in I stiffened but refused to look at him. He sat down and started to eat quietly. We basically ignored each others presence only talking when necessary. Leon stopped eating and looked unsteadily back and forth between Law and I.

"Did something happen?"

"No nothing at all." I said not looking up.

"Uh but-" I gave him a 'Drop it' look. He nodded and went back to eating. When we were down with dinner Law stayed behind to help me clean the dishes. I washed and he dried, the only nose was the occasional clinking of dishes.

"Grace,"

"Hm?" I didn't really want to answer but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. I looked at him surprised not sure I had heard him right.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you, well I did but not that bad. And I really did not anticipate your reaction. I definitely was not prepared for your threat on my manhood." I was taken back, this was the last thing I ever expected to hear Law say.

"Oh well…um apology excepted." I said unsure if that's the right thing to say. Maybe Law was not as bad as I thought he was, then again he could be trying to trick me.

"Are your wrist o.k.?"

"Yeah just a little sore. You have a very strong grip." I said looking down at my wrist and turning them a bit. He then did something else unexpected. He grabbed my hand gently and lifted it up. He frowned seeing small bruises around my wrist. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kiss my wrist lightly then smile.

"Sorry." Heat flooded to my face, making me scarlet. He let go and leaned in. He kissed my check lightly and walked away giving me one last smile.

"What the Hell!"

* * *

**It must be update week or something like that. Here's another chapter. Only this time it's not sort i think this may be the longest chapter so far...i think don't queot me on that.  
Anyway i appercate all the reviews they make me smile that you all like my story and i promise to keep writing. I really want to get to the end too because i already know how to end the story its just getting there is the problem. Ah look at me making excuses I'm sorry. **


	14. Chapter 14

*Law's POV*

Grace wouldn't come anywhere near me, she went out of her way to avoid me in fact. I thought it was hilarious, I knew she was flustered about the kiss but it was no big deal really. I entertained the thought of what would happen if I gave her a real kiss on those full lips of hers instead of a simple pick on the check. Probably would have a heart attack. It brought a smile to my face thinking about her face after words and the thought of kissing her itself.

I'll admit I liked Grace; she was hot, smart, tough, and oh so fun to mess with. But it wasn't that I like I was in love with her or anything of the sort, she's just a new toy to play with. Although if she knew I thought of her as a toy I could kiss my ass goodbye.

One thing that did bother me was the Grace was avoiding me because she was scared. I wanted reason why she was so scared and not just of me but all men.

"Hey guys where's Grace?" I hadn't seen her all day which was weird.

"She went into town a wail a go." Leon stated. "Didn't' say where she was going." I frowned having a good guess where she went.

"Watch the ship I'll be back." I said leaving. I went to all the bars didn't find her.

"A skunked haired woman?" The bartender repeated scratching his chin thinking. "Oh yes she came in here earlier, bought a bottle of sake and left. Not sure where she went."

"Thanks." I said and left. Great know where the hell do I look. I asked around some more and a few people said that they saw her go into the forest on the edge on town. "Grace! Grace you out here?" I started to get worried because it was going to get dark soon. "Grace!"

"Go away." I looked around but wasn't able to see her.

"Where are you?"

"Up here." I looked up and sure enough Grace was sitting up in one of the trees look down at me.

"Come down you'll hurt yourself." I ordered, I was pretty sure she was drunk and the last thing I want was for her to fall and brake a bone because she would find some way to blame me.

"No, go away I'm mad at you." She said.

"Grace please come down it's going to be dark soon and I'm going to leave you out here by yourself."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Because you're part of my crew." I herd her laugh then she jumped down next to me. Which surprised me because she had been on one of the higher branches.

"Glad you came down.:

"Yeah whatever." Grace mumbled.

"You drunk?"

"Not really only drank a bit then threw it way stuff tasted nasty."

"That's good you violent when drunk. Can we talk?"

"Why?"

"I need to know something." Grace looked at me confused not sure what I meant.

"You won't try anything?"

"Promise." I nodded smiling softly to reassure her. She sighed and sat down, smiling in triumph I sat down next to her. She scooted a way until there was at least a three foot gap between us.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Why are you scared of men?" I asked getting strait to the point. She looked at the ground no expression on her face.

"Blame my dad to start with." She said after a wail.

"Why?"

"Look before I tell you anything you have to promise not to pity me." I nodded hesitantly wondering what could be so bad. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You remember back when you met me and the villagers were cold to me?"

"Yes why was that?" That was another thing I had been wondering about but it hadn't been on the top of my list. I was confused as to how they treated connected with her father, maybe he had been a really bad guy.

"It was because I committed patricide." She said quietly. My eyes widened and my mouth agape. She murdered her father?

"Why would you do that! I had problems with my own dad but I would never kill him."

"I didn't have a choose."

"Of course you did! You always have a choose to kill or to not-"

"SHUT UP!" Grace yelled. I flinched back slightly, I hear her yell everyday but this was different it sounded unlike her. "Look if you want to explain I will but you can't interrupt or tell me what's right or wrong!" I nodded slowly and held my tongue.

"No matter what you think I really didn't have a choose. My father was a horrible man. He was drunk most of the time and even on the rare occasion that he wasn't he was still a bastard. He used to beat both me and my mom." Grace continued voice returning to normal.

"And I don't mean he would just knock us around a bit I mean he would beat me into a inch of my life. I really thought he would kill both me and mom one day." She rolled up her sleeves and showed pointed to scares that covered her arm. Now I understood why she would always wear long sleeves.

"Leon asked me what happen to my head. One day dad came home worse than usual and he yelled at us. Mom yelled back and he punched her in the face. I yelled at him to stop and called him a bastard. He looked down at me with pure rage. He was strong like I am and crack right down on my skull. I passed out I remember hearing my mom scream. The next thing I know I'm at the hospital my head bandaged up. My mom had brought me. I tried to tell everyone what happened but no one would believe. Hell looking back I won't believe myself either. I was a ten year old kid with a concussion and possible brain damage and my father was a respectable member of the community. I spent a lot of time at the hospital thinking. I decided then that I would kill him. I was afraid if I didn't the next time he would kill me."

"So when we went back home I stole him gun and shot him in the head a few times. I told everyone I did it to protect both my mother and I but no one believed me. The only reason I didn't get hulled off to jail was because the authorities thought I had thought my father was some thief or something and I shot him by accident. But everyone else thought I did it because I was a demon child. Mom tried to get them to believe me but they wouldn't. You know how people are once they get an idea in their mind it's hard to convince them other wise."

I didn't know what to say, I really felt like a jackass for jumping the gun before letting her explain especially after I asked her to explain. I looked down at my clenched fist my knuckles turning bone white. I don't remember every been so mad in my life. I hated anyone that hurt my crew even before I knew them. If Grace hadn't of killed her father I would have done so most likely, I still wanted to.

"There's more." Grace said. My head snapped in her direction, what other shit could this woman have goon through?

"I'll save that for some other time you look like you're ready to murder someone." She said standing up. She sighed and smiled.

"Beautiful moon." I looked up to see she was right. Without realizing it it had gotten dark. I stood up shaking a bit from anger. Grace didn't seem to notice just kept looking up at the full moon, a sad look on her face. No not sad just deep in thought.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Do I have a choose?" Grace sighed. "No need to answer that. I'm tired I want to go to bed."

"O.k. lets go." She nodded and followed. I felt like a total ass for picking on her now, I also understood now why she didn't like anyone touching her. But I didn't understand why she was afraid of the kiss. Maybe she- no that couldn't be it….could it? I looked over my shoulder at Grace who was paying me no attention. I hope she'll tell me eventually, tonight was a good start. I'm still pissed but I'm happy Grace was starting to open up. And right now there was no three feet gap.

* * *

**OMG an update! Sorry it's been a wail i really didn't mean to my internet has been messing up and i finally got it to work right. So the first thing i did was update this story. I'm thankful for everyone that's been reviewing. Hopefully in the next week I'll put another chapter. Anyway i don't own anything or anyone expect Grace please don't have Oda sue me. **

**Another note has anyone else read the recent chapters of One Piece? If so what do you think Law and Kidd look like after two years?**


	15. Chapter 15

*Grace's POV*

I lay in bed and listened to Leon and Luke argue about something in their room. I'm surprised the walls were that thin, then again they do have load voices. I just lay and listened not really having any reason to tell them to stop. I'm focusing more on what's been happening as of late.

After our little childhood talk Law started to act a little different. He still picked on me but it wasn't as harsh. He also asked how much fighting I knew. He got upset when I told him I just knew the basics and a only a little bit past that. Now for the past two weeks I've been training with Bepo, Luke, and Leon. I had yet to fight Law which made me mad because he was the one person I really wanted to fight.

Then again I'm not sure if I would be able to get close enough, he'd use his stupid devil fruit powers and that would be it. Scared me shitless the first time he showed me. One minute I was fight Luke then puff he's gone and Bepo's there. I nearly had a heart attack. They all found it funny, which earned them all a hit on the head.

"Grace?" Bepo asked poking his head into my room.

"Come in Bepo." I told him smiling. He walked in slowly almost hesitantly. I sat up and looked at him confused.

"Bepo is something wrong?" He looked worried and like she was trying to make up his mind.'

"Sit." I said but made it sound like an order. He sat down next to me but remained quiet.

"Bepo tell me what's wrong."

"Grace you know I would never hurt you….right?"

"Of course Bepo you're my friend." I nodded. He mumbled good wail nodding.

"And I know you don't like Law, Leon, or Luke but they would never hurt you either." He said. I stayed quiet this time, finally realizing what this was about. Law must have told him.

"So there's no need to be scared. Also know that any of us will protect you no matter what so no one else will hurt you either. And-" I hugged his neck making him stop. I held on tight but not tight enough to hurt him.

"Thanks Bepo and I know all those things. You're a very good friend to be concerned." I said letting him go. He nodded.

"That's what Luke and Leon have been arguing about they are concerned but are scared you will think that they think you can't handle yourself." Bepo stated. I smiled and shock my head.

"Tell those morons I said thanks." Bepo smiled lightly and nodded. He stood up and went to leave.

"That's all I had to say. Night Grace."

"Night Bepo." I smiled as he left. I laid back down thinking again. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. I had three good people who care for me and one stupid ass captain.

"I wonder if my mom worries about where I disappeared to?"

"Probably not." Law said leaning in my doorframe.

"And why do you way that?"

"Because she's the one that told me to take you with me."

"What?"

"Yep she arranged the whole thing. I didn't really think about you joining until she mentioned something."

"WHAT!"

*Back on Graces home island*

Sarah shivered and sneezed.

"Oh Grace is mad at me."

* * *

**Short chapter! Short Chapter! I'm sorry about this but I tried to make it as long was possible with the idea. I thought about adding the text of the next chapter but then i feel it would be to long. Any way the next chapter is in work and will be posted soon.**

**So I'm assuming that everyone has read the new chapters, if so who's new design do you like the most. For me, even though Usopp is my favorite Staw Hat, I would have to say Sanji. I like that i can see his other eye now and his little gotee :3 **


	16. Chapter 16

*Law's POV*

Man when Grace snapped she snapped. After finding out the truth she punched the wall leaving a dent in it. Scared Luke and Leon shitless. I was worried about her hand but when she started to hit me with it with complaining about pain I figured it wasn't hurt to bad.

She then spent the whole time scream and yelling, no one got a good nights sleep. But she had calmed down a bit by breakfast the next morning, although when we got breakfast we all silently feared for a lives. Neither Luke or Leon ate for a wail but after nothing happened they calmed down a bit. Beside her hitting me at random points things have goon back to normal.

"Law!" Grace yelled.

"What?" I asked lazily scratching the inside of my ear.

"Are you just going to set around all day and do nothing?"

"Most likely, unless you can think of something interesting that we can together." I smiled at her. She frowned then smiled which caught me off guard.

"Of course captain I know exactly what we can do together. It will take a wail and we won't have the others with us." She said sweetly walking in front of me. I smiled and leaned forward on my chair.

"And what exactly would that be?" Grace smiled sweetly but her eyes were dark.

"You know this isn't what I thought we were going to do." I said.

"I know you were thinking something perverted." Grace said looking down at a list she had made. We were walking around the towns market looking for supplies. Apparently we were low on some essentials and she need someone to carry some of the heavier stuff.

"Why couldn't you just bring Bepo?" I asked yawning. I could be taking a nap right now if it wasn't for this woman, God knows I need it after the week she's put me through.

"I would if I could find him."

"What do you mean?"

"I looked for him and couldn't find him nor could I find Luke or Leon they seemed to disappeared." She said not looking up from her list.

Disappeared my ass. Those cowards were hiding from her. I can't believe I ended up being the fall guy. If their scared of Grace right now just they wait when I find them.

"Law?"

"Hm?" I looked down at her confused. She was pouting and glaring at me.

"You weren't listening to me were you?"

"No." I said truthfully. She sighed and shock her head.

"I asked you if you knew how I could fix to wall."

"The wall? Oh! Don't worry about that Grace I'll fix that."

"What you don't think I can do it?" She asked offended.

"Nope truthfully I think you'll just damage me ship even more in the process." She glared at me and huffed off to a vendor. I chuckled lightly, it was so much fun to ruff her feathers. I leaned against a wall and waited for her to get done.

"Sweet babe." I herd someone say.

"Which one?"

"The one with the funky hair." I looked over at who was talking but made sure they wouldn't know I was looking at them. It was a pair of marines they looked they weren't very high ranking possibly still in training or foot soldiers.

"I guess don't really like the skunk hair but she has a good rack." My eyes narrowed, stupid bastard.

"Well I'm going to go talk to her."

"Good luck she looks like one of those chick with high standers and a stick up their ass." I held back a laugh, wow he hasn't even talked to her yet and he knows her.

"Well if I'm lucky that's not the only thing going up her ass." I glared at the first guy as he walked over to Grace. I wanted nothing more than to beat his ass down for that comment but I also want to see if Grace's fight lessons are paying off.

He walked up to Grace confidently, she didn't even notice him. He smiled and started to talk to her. I couldn't tell what he was saying but Grace didn't like it. She would glance over that him every now and then and tell him something. Most likely telling him to leave her alone. He didn't seem detoured form whatever Grace was saying and kept talking. He then over stepped his bounds and touched her arm. She instantly jerked away but covered it up as she if she was grabbing something off the cart. She was good but I knew Grace. He laughed and said something that made her raise her voice.

"Look I said no please leave me alone." Grace then started to walk back over to me.

"Hey come on," He grabbed her wrist well that did it. The next the he was on the ground on his back, she had flipped him. I herd snapping and the marine let out a scream. I clapped and walked over.

"Good going Grace." I laughed lightly. She breathed looked up at me face flushed. She looked down at the guy and immediately.

"Sorry." She said.

"No need to be he deserved it." I smiled looking down at the marine, he curled up into a ball and was holding his broken arm. "Come on we have a few things left on the list right?"

"Y-yeah." She seemed to be a little out of it so I put my arm around her and walked her forward. The marine glared at me and I smiled evilly.

"Sorry buddy but she's mine." I told him. By then a crowd had formed and parted like the red sea as we walked.

"You did good Grace." I said when we got to the next store.

"I really hurt that guy."

"Yeah well that was the point but a little piece of advice for next time Marines don't like it when you break their arms they get kinda pissed. Although I will say he did deserve it."

"Wait what will happen?"

"Him and his friend are probably on their way to report you," I stopped and smirked. "Then again they may not because you're a woman that would ruin their reputation even as small and meaningless as it was." Grace's eyes went wide, her pupils were small, and her mouth agape. All in all she looked horrified.

"T-their going to give me a bounty?" I threw my head back and laughed.

"Doubtful. Grace you only broke his arm out of defense your not going to get a bounty for that. Now if they found out about your patricide they may take it more seriously." Grace let out a sigh of relief. She seemed to finally realize that I had my arm around her at that point. She pitched the top of my hand hard making me instantly release her.

"That hurt." I said rubbing the top of my hand. She rolled her eyes and got back out her list. "What's so bad about having a bounty anyway? I have one."

"Law you just answered your own question." She said grabbing a few spices off of a shelf. "You know I worry that one day someone's going to see me with you and give me a bounty just because I'm part of your crew ever though I never done anything myself."

"If you worry now just wait until I have a very high bounty."

"You don't consider 50,000,000 a high bounty?"

"Not nearly." I smiled. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I want to be as famous as Gold Roger one day."

"I don't understand pirates at all. All you do is commit crimes, hurt innocent people, and then brag about all of it just because the government deemed you a threat and saw fit to put a bounty on your head. It's basically a death sentence you might as well be playing up my finger with the Grim Reaper." She stated looked at a few cans. I chuckled at her choose words.

"Get use to it Grace because you're one now too."

"Am not." She said sternly not looking at me.

"Oh yes you are and you know what when I'm pirate King you'll be my queen." I whispered into her ear. She turned as red as a Christmas light. I took off for the ship Grace on my heels yelling every profane word and death treat she knew. I stopped reaching the ship breathing heavily, I haven't run that fast in so long.

"Hey Grace you know I was joking." I asked looking up only to find that Grace wasn't there. I looked around confused not a minute ago she had been right behind me. "Grace?"

"Hey Captain." Leon smiled walking up. I barely glanced at him still looking for Grace. "What's wrong? Did you and Grace get into in again?"

"No not really." I mumbled and back tracked in my mind. There was no way she could have run a head of me and she was a fast runner so she couldn't have fallen that far behind. This didn't make sense she couldn't disappear into thin air.

"No, then where is she?"

"I- I don't know."

* * *

**High Prince Gasket- Yeah oh boy, but she's fine now. It depends on what you mean. She know's Grace is part of a pirate crew of course but she really doesn't know about anything that's happened wail she's been a part of it.**

**Mikila94- LOL Probably not but I don't think he thought anything would happen. **

**Massacare Girl Tasha- I can't see Bepo being any other way than a big teddy bear but he'll protect his friends no matter what. Thank you for liking my story, this may be the last chapter i put up in a wail because i have a lot of school work and other stuff. So i'm going to appologize a head of time. **

**TrunksgirlBlazw27- Glad you do, i'm sure if Grace was real she would like you to.**

**.is.- Me to he's such a cutey.**

**Jen567- I'm working on making them longer. If it makes you happy this chapter is three pages long.**


	17. Chapter 17

*Grace's POV*

Damn it. I looked around confused. I had no idea where I was. I had been chasing after Law and he made a few turns that I wasn't able to follow because people got in my way. I ran after him after pushing through the crowd but I had lost sight of him. I thought I ran in the direction he went. But apparently that was the wrong way. I then tried to find my own way back to the ship but I couldn't find my way back. I couldn't ask anyone were the docks where because we landed away from the town, this was a marine base and Law wanted to play it safe.

"I should head back to the market I might be able to back track my steps and find my way back." I said to myself. I started to head in one direction and something occurred to me. "Wait how do I get back to the market?" I stopped and thought for a moment. Which way did I come from? I knew I was still in the town but this part looked like the bad half of it. I didn't feel to conferrable being here without someone else. I looked around even more confused turning in a circle trying to decide which way to go. God Damn it! I wish I wasn't bad at directions.

"You lost?" I turned and looked at who spoke. It was a marine, he was and older man and he had on a jacket with tassels telling me he was a higher rank than the other one I had run into earlier. He looked down at me concern clear in his watery blue eyes.

"Unfortunately I'm not the best with directions and lost my companion." I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me sweetly.

"I'll help you find your way back to the main part of town if you will allow me." He said kindly. I smiled at him and nodded. I could tell he was a nice man and wouldn't do anything.

"I would appreciate it." He nodded an motioned for me to follow. I did walking next to him and talking every once in a wail he would say something to me.

"You were in the worst part of this town glad I found you before anyone else took notice. A pretty young woman like yourself wondering around like that, something bad was bond to happen."

"Well thank you for coming to my rescue."

"You're very welcome. As a marine it's my job." He said, I could tell he took great pride in his job. "By the way I'm Captain Copper."

"It's very nice to meet you Captain I'm Grace."

"Grace, what a pretty and befitting name." I smiled at his complement knowing with him it was nothing more.

"Why Captain you are going to make me blush." I joked. He laughed lightly and smiled.

"Oh I'm much to old to be doing that Miss Grace." He laughed. I nodded, this was the first time in a wail that I've been able to truly laugh.

"So who's your companion? A close friend of yours?"

"Pfft! Hardly!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Captain Copper looked a little confused.

"Then why would you be with them."

"Don't have much of a chose." I sighed.

"It's your life, you are free to live it any way you want with who you want." I snorted slightly at this.

"Yeah well the decision was taken away from me." I said thinking back to my mom. I wanted to hit something but there was nothing around other than the Captain and he was such a nice man I wasn't going to take my anger out on him.

"Shame, a strong woman like you shouldn't get involved with the wrong people." he said shaking his head lightly. I looked at him confused, did he know that I was part of Law's crew? But that's impossible I was careful and no marines have seen me with him unless…those two! The marine's arm I broke, his friend must have gone back and report me. Shit!

"What are you talking about Captain?" I asked innocently trying not to give away my distress.

"Grace I can tell you are a great girl but I can't help but worry about something. A underling of mine informed me he saw Trafalgar Law on this island with a woman." I gulped, this could not be happening. "I worried that she doesn't know what she's getting into and is over her head."

I said nothing just lowered my eyes.

"Now I'm not worried about why she's with him just that she is. He's dangerous," Like I didn't know that. "I'd be willing to help in anyway I can." He stopped and looked down at me. I didn't look up scared to do so.

"I have to get going." I said no emotion in my voice. He didn't try to stop me.

"I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into Miss Grace." I stopped and looked back but he was gone. I hesitantly turned back and headed back to the ship, from here I knew I could find my way.

When I got back there was no one.

I went to my room and thought about what Captain Copper had said. And I felt sad. Sad that I wasn't in control of my life anymore, not that I ever really was. But I was starting to get it under my control then Law had to come and mess with it. Bastard.

I felt hot tears roll down my face. They were a combination of anger, anguish, and fear. I whipped them away quickly and shock my head. I'm not a little girl anymore I can't keep crying, it solves nothing.

I got up and headed up on deck deciding to wait there till Law and the other's got back so I could give them a piece of my mind.

"Grace?" I herd Law ask when I got up on deck.

"Law listen here I got a-" I didn't get to finish before I was pulled into a tight hug. I froze not able to think.

"God you scared me shitless. Don't you ever to that again. I thought those stupid Marines had arrested you." Law said into my ear not pulling away. He pulled back when I didn't say anything. He had a tight grip on my forearms and it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

"Well what have you got to say for yourself."

"Uh…."

"I've been running around like a crazy man trying to find you and all you can say is uh? Where the fuck were you?" Law asked shaking me.

"I'm sorry!" I covered my face and squeezed my eyes shut. Law stopped shaking me and he's grip loosened.

"How many times have I told you I'm not going to hit you." Law sighed and let me go. I lowered my hands and looked at him. I knew he wasn't going to hit me but it was just instinct to cover up.

"Look don't ever do that again." I stared at him blankly. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Law, the asshole pirate that forced me to join his crew that gives me crap and picks on me non stop, was concerned about me. It…just didn't fit.

"Well?" I slowly nodded. I had forgotten what I was going to yell at him about.

"Good. And if you do it again I'll be sure there will be consequences." He smirked playfully. I gulped not sure I wanted to know what he had in mind.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**o.K. This a little shorter than the last chapter. But not as much happened. I promise the next one will have more progress in the story line. More LawXGrace. I just felt this was a nessary chapter to show he does true care about Grace's well being. I'm not sure but i might have Caption Copper coming back later on, not sure yet. *Shruges shoulders* I'll decided later when i come to a point i may need him. I'm also thinking about adding a few character from another crew maybe have Grace run into the Kidd pirates but not actually meet Eustass maybe just Killer. I don't know i have a lot of idea's running in my crazy little head. Anyway i'm done ranting and ruining furtre chapters. :P**

**P.S  
****Oh! If anyone has any ideas on who Grace should meet feel free to sugest. **


	18. Chapter 18

*Law's POV*

God I think I may just murdering my crew. First Grace scares the shit out of me then Leon and Luke making fun of me for it. It's not like they weren't worried either it's just that I was the captain and was supposed to keep a clam head.

I wonder if they will think it's still funny once I shamble them. Although I thank God that I have Bepo. He never said a word, he backed me up when Luke and Leon were asses, even promised to keep a close eye on Grace.

"Captain?" I looked over at Bepo raising eyebrow.

"What?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Well I was wonder if we will land on another island."

"Probably not we just left the last on a few days ago. Then again I'm not very good with navigation you should know that."

"I know but Luke won't tell me I figured he would tell you."

"Nope, I have fait that Luke can get us from island to island safely."

"Right." Bepo said.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah just curious." Bepo nodded. "Oh and I've been keeping a close eye on Grace so if she's why your upset like I said leave it to me."

"Thanks Bepo but that won't be necessary unless we are on land. I don't have to worry about her running off anywhere when we're so far under the ocean."

"Alright Captain." The next few days were uneventful, we still hadn't reached an island which was fine but Grace seemed to be on different. I couldn't tell what it was but she seemed disconnected from the world around her. She was jumpy and failed to notice things she would normally, like when one of us were to close. She didn't notice until a wail later and jump out of her skin. I found it kinda funny that was until she collapsed.

She was making lunch and I was walking by when I heard her fall. I quickly rushed over to her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. I picked her up and took her to my exam room. She was running a really high fever.

"Damn it Grace you're a doctor too why did you let it get this bad?" I asked although I wasn't expecting an answer. I turned and started to gather the medicine I was going to need.

"I-I didn't mean to." Grace said weakly, she also sounded horse. I looked back and her and frowned. She tried to sit up.

"Why the hell are you talking you idiot?" I asked and pushed her back onto the exam bed I had. "Is this why you've been acting weird lately." She shook her head. I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask what was the reason. At the moment I was more concerned with getting her fever down.

Grace tried to sit back up again much to my annoyance.

"Lay down you feel uncurious for a few minutes you should be trying to get back up." I said pushing her down again.

"If you're going to give me medicine I have to sit up to take it." My mouth twitched into a slight smirk. "What?"

"What makes you think I'm giving you pills or liquid?" She looked confused until she noticed the needle in my hand.

"Fuck no." She growled, her voice being as horse as it was gave her a really good growl.

"Why Grace? You afraid of a little needle?" I mocked not at all detoured by her. She glared at me the best she could but with her face as flushed as it was it didn't look quit right. I laughed and grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry it won't hurt was long as you don't tense up." She tried to pull her arm free but I only tightened my grip. "Grace." That was my only warning to her. She stopped and looked at the wall. I smiled lightly happy for once she reacts the way she does when I get threatening.

"There, now that didn't hurt at all." Grace nodded and went to stand. "I didn't say you could get up." I stood up with her.

"What another shot?" She asked trying to make it towards the door. I sighed and shook my head at the stubborn girl when she nearly feel again. I grabbed Grace and lifted her up bridle style.

"No you're still to weak to walk on your own you're going to fall again." Her pink face turn a bright red. "Don't worry I'm just carrying you to your room." When we got to her door she laughed lightly.

"How do you plan on opening the door?" I rolled my eyes and balanced her to were I was holding her easily with one arm. I opened the door and smirked.

"That's how." I said. "You know you're not that heavy you would think those big boobs of yours." Grace smacked me on the head but it didn't hurt that much. I laid her down on the bed and smiled.

"Now stay in bed and get some rest. Doctors orders." I said and left. Thankfully Grace never got back up.

I was almost asleep that night when someone crawled into bed and wrapped their arms around me. I looked over my shoulder and saw black and white. Grace. She had her head barred into my shoulder blade.

"Grace what are you doing?" I mumbled elbowing her a bit. Her arm around my waist just tightened.

"Come on Grace."

"Let me stay mom." She mumbled. I felt my eye twitch slightly.

"In what way does any of me remind you of your mother." I growled. I managed to get her to let me go for a second, so I could turn and face her. But was soon as I did that she had her arm rapped around me again and pulled herself closer. I looked down at her annoyed to see she was fully asleep. She must have been sleep walking and talking.

"Grace wake up." I shook her shoulder lightly but there was no change.

"Let me stay." She repeated and snuggled her head into my neck. Also pulled her body flush to mine. At this point I prayed to God that she didn't move her hips to much I was already had a bonner from her rubbing up against me in the first place.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her not seeing anyway out of this mess. She didn't' react but seem to relax in my arms which was strange and usual to me. I was use to Grace squirming or fidgeting in my arms but she was calm. I kinda liked it.

"Night Grace." I said resting my head onto of hers.

"Night mom." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

Unfortunately my wake up call in the morning wasn't as good as the one I had in the middle of the night.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Grace screamed pushing herself free from my grip. I yawn and opened my eyes.

"Morning Grace." I smirked. "Did you sleep well?" That earned me a pillow in my face, I'm so glad that there wasn't anything hard for her to throw at me.

"Why am I in your bed?"

"You slept with me last night." I said with a yawn. She turned bright red and he mouth turn into a thin line. "What's wrong your fever back?"

"No you ass! Why the hell was I sleeping with you?"

"You came in in the middle of the night and curled up next to me. I couldn't wake you up and thought 'What the heck' and went with it." I smirked and pulled her back down on the bed and wrapped my arms back around her.

"You know I don't think I'm done sleeping. As your captain I order you to stay here, you make a great cuddle buddy." She went ridged and didn't try to escape.

"Good girl and hey maybe later we can do something else." I whispered suggestive into her ear and then kissed the back of her neck. "Or we could do it now."

She screamed and broke out of my grip. She ran out of my room faster than I've seen anyone run in my either life.

"Ah you don't want to play?" I called after her a giant smirk plastered on my face. "Hum that medicine i made works wonders only took a few hours and she's back to herself. To bad i would have loved to cuddle more."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, i really have no excuse. Oh and thanks for all of you that read and review it makes me keep writting.**


	19. Chapter 19

It's been nearly five mouths since I've joined Law's crew and I've found that I'm no longer worried or scared about being here. Although I still keep a close eye on Law, he has been really weird lately. Bepo told me that Law liked me, I just laughed and told him what Law liked was to annoy me.

I woke up shivering. I slowly opened my eyes and pulled the blanket closer to my chest. I breathed out heavily seeing it in the air. 'What the hell?' I stood up and changed into regular clothes, I shivered again, my clothes not proving much warmth. 'Why the hell is it so cold.' I made my way onto the deck when no one answered my calls. Law, Luke, and Leon were all on deck talking and they were all in heavy coats and had scarves. Bepo looked happy and content.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked walking up to them. Luke looked at me surprised.

"Good to see you're up Grace." Law smiled.

"Uh Grace why don't you have a coat on?"

"Yeah it's pretty cold, you don't want to get sick."

"I bet she doesn't have one." Law said. Leon looked at him surprised then at me.

"Do you Grace?"

"No why would I need a coat?"

"Oh that's right you grew up on a summer island there was never winter." Luke said. "I have an extra that you can barrow for now."

"O.k. but why is it so cold?"

"We landed on a winter island, that's why." Law said. "Not so sure how long we are going to be here the heating and cooling system on the sub is busted we need to get it fixed. So you may want to buy a heavy coat and scarf." I nodded and looked up feeling something fall on my face. White flakes were falling from the sky.

"W-what's this?" I asked holding out my hand. "Hm? Oh it's just snow."

"Snow?"

"Yeah you don't know about snow?" Leon asked amazed.

"I've heard of it never seen it." I said looking at the pile of snow that was starting to form on my hand. It was freezing but mesmerizing at the same time.

"Come on Grace lets go get you that coat." Luke said grabbing my arm getting my attention. I nodded and followed him. The coat he gave me was big and the arms where to long but it was warm so I wasn't about to complain.

Going by on deck I saw that wail gone Law, Leon, and Bepo had gotten to shore and there was a ramp from the ship to the shore. I crossed it and almost slipped. Luke had caught me before I did so.

"Easy Grace you have to be careful on ice you'll slip and hurt yourself." He told me. I nodded and thanked him.

"Let's head into town, we can find a place to stay and I need to know how long to log pose will take to reset." Law said.

"And find someone to fix the ship?"

"That's a given Grace." Law said rolling his eyes. I restrained from hitting him. I yelled at him about no need to be a jackass.

"Right Luke there's no need for it. Luke?" I turned and he was gone not only him but Leon and Bepo as well.

"Figures they left." Law said indifferently and start to walk away.

"I can't believe they left me with you." I said, but I was lying to myself. They all had a bad habit of doing that when we dock. Really pissed me off.

"It's your fault." Law said and jumped. I looked at him confused as to why he did but didn't question it. I did so as well and noticed that it was an ice patch he jumped over.

"My fault how?" I asked stopping and putting my hands on my hips. Law looked back at me then shook his head his classic smirk forming on his lips.

"If you haven't noticed they run when you start to yell." Law said and kept walking. "Better keep moving before you freeze like that."

"I'm not going to freeze." I mumbled and followed him. "And yes I have noticed that. But it's your fault too."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I only yell when it's concerning you." I told him. "Honestly if you didn't piss me off, they wouldn't run off."

"Yes they would." Law said, his voice dropped a few octaves like always did when he was mad.

"What pushed your buttons?" I asked. He didn't say anything didn't even give any indication that he herd me. "Hey I asked you a question." I walked fast to catch up but then I slipped. I few forward and slammed into Laws back. He staggered and fell letting out a surprised yell.

He smelled nice I realized my face buried into his fluffy coat. I also found that I didn't really want to move. This was warm and soft, it was nice. But that warmth was cut off when I was shoved off into the snow. I sat up and spat out snow and rubbed it off of my face.

"Be more careful." Law told me. He was still mad but this time it was at me. He grabbed my forearm and pulled me to my feet. "You have to watch out for ice."

"Well excuse me for no knowing the first thing about winter and everything that comes with it." I snapped and jerked my arm away. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Walk beside me, this way if you fall I don't have to worry about you falling on me." Law said. That was hope was in vain though, I fell quite a few more times. More on my face or butt but enough more times on him. We were arguing when we got the village.

"I can not believe how big of a klutzes you are." Law growled.

"It's not my fault." I growled back although my voice shook from the cold.

"Yes it is the ice didn't just decide to jump in your way. You could have easily avoided it." He snapped.

"I tried."

"Did you really?" I raised an lost frozen eyebrow at his tone. "Because I somewhat feel that you fell on me on purpose. You know if you want got close to me you don't have to use the ice as an excuse."

"Why you-" I was so mad I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Ah your not denying it so it must be true." He sneered.

"God I hate you."

"Ah young love." An old woman said walking by.

"Young angry love, I miss it." Her friend nodded and smiled. What part of my face that wasn't red from the cold was now.

"Did you just hear that?" I hissed.

"No." Law didn't say anything more but something in his eyes told me other wise. He looked away from me and glanced around. His eyes settled on an Inn.

"Lets go in there. We can get some info and wail we're here we can stay there. As long was the skunk lady is willing to pay for it."

"For me yes you not so much." I snapped. I hated that he called me skunk lady, it was his new favorite way to get to me. But it did bring me some joy that he was still broke from all the poker games I had won. We walked into the Inn and Law looked at me weird.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" I tilted my head to the side confused.

"You just let out some sorta noise like a baby does when their happy." Law informed me as we walked up to the check in counter.

"Really?" I was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. I thought I had stopped doing that when I was seven.

"Can I help you two?" The man at the counter said.

"Yes we would like two rooms please." I smiled. Law leaned down and whispered. "What about Luke, Leon, and Bepo?"

"They can get their own damn rooms." I whispered back. He nodded in agreement, neither of us were to sympathetic that they may have to sleep on the ship if they don't get a room.

"Oh sorry we only have one room available at the moment." My heart skipped a beat, what? Great just my luck.

"How big is it?" Law asked when I was about to walk away.

"Big enough for both of you. It was a big bath and bed but it is a little expensive. I'm sure you and your girlfriend will be happy with it."

"I'm not-"

"We'll take it." Law said interrupting me. My eyes widened and I looked at him like he was insane. "Well go ahead _dear_ and pay up." I grumbled and paid for the room. The guy gave me a set of keys and one to Law, told us were the room was, and to enjoy our stay. Highly unlikely. When we got to the room I shut the door and spun on Law.

"What the hell Law!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked like he didn't know why I was mad.

"How dare you go along with getting this room and pretending that I'm your girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh that's all." He said and sat down on the bed. "First of we needed a room, it's not that bad I much rather stay here were it's warm than on the ship were its bitter cold. Second you are my girl friend."

"What!"

"Unless you got a boob job and those knockers are fake, you're a female and I do consider you a friend." Law stated. "See girl friend." He smiled quite proud of himself. I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. I frowned and covered my chest with my arms.

"Smart ass." I said and walked over to the bathroom it was large like the guy had said but I still wasn't sure that this would be enough space between me and Law.

"Hey Law I'm going to go shopping."

"You sure like to do that." Law said. He was lying down on arms behind his head and his eyes were closed. "You want me to come with you incase you have trouble walking?"

"No." I frowned, he was back to making fun of me. "If we're going to be here for a wail I'm going to need appropriate clothes and shoes."

"Sure whatever. Just don't fall through any frozen body of water." Law waved me off without opening his eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Stay here, take a nap possibly, talk to people see how long the log pose will take to set and other stuff." I nodded that he could see.

"I'll be back later. If Leon, Luke, or Bepo come by tell them if they want to stay with us they are going to have to sleep on the floor." Law laughed.

"You're a lot kinder than me. I would have made them sleep in the snow."

"You want them to die of frostbite?"

"No but they would learn quickly not to leave me and you alone." He said.

"How is that their problem." Law laughed again.

"It's their grand plan." He said laughing again but there was no humor this time.

"Grand plan?" I questioned but Law didn't respond. I shrugged and left. I'll get him to tell me about it later.

The guy at the contour waved at me when I left, being nice I waved back even if I hated him for forcing me and Law to share a room. Walking out side I pulled up my hood snow seemed to be blowing from every direction. Walking was a bit of a battle between myself and the wind. I was used to strong wind but that plus snow just made everything ten times harder. I went into the first store which, thankfully, was a clothing store. I pulled my hood off and shook slightly to remove the snow.

My shoes made squeaky noise that embarrassed me because no one else seemed to do so. I looked through some of the coats and found one my size and looked nice to. It was black and had fur on the inside and around the outside of the hood. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a man was digging through a pile of half-off shirts, hopefully to replace the red and green plaid shirt he had on under his open coat.

I contemplated going over to help him but thought against it only because he was wearing a blue mask. I didn't like to fact at all, I had gotten a lot better about strangers thanks to Leon and Luke but I felt uneasy not seeing his face. Come one Grace beat your fear and go on talk to him.

"You know you can never go wrong with black and white." I said casually walking over and started to dig as well. He looked down at me and stopped what he was doing. I couldn't tell if he was surprised I was talking to him or if was just curious that someone was brave enough to do so.

"I guess you would know." He stated and went back to looking through the pile.

"Yes I would." I smiled. I was nervous was can be and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"What would you suggest then?" He asked. I bit my lower lip and pulled out a black shirt with white polka-dots.

"How about this?" I asked holding the shirt up. He looked at it for a wail then at me.

"It's polka-dotted." He said simply. His voice didn't change any so I couldn't tell if that upset him or he was stating a simple fact. Damn that mask.

"So I think it would look good." I said but laid it down on top of the pile. "You don't have to take my word for it if you don't want. I have to go. Hope you find what your looking for." I then left. My heart didn't stop pounding. Calm down you did it you managed to talk to a complete stranger and not freak. Just cool down before you have a heart attack Grace.

I carefully glanced back and saw the man in his hands and was looking at it. I smiled and went and paid for my jacket.

* * *

**...I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload. I've been working really hard on a project for school and forgot to update. I also deraded writing this chapter and the next few to come because down here there is so much snow like most of the contury but we hardly get snow where I live. It more like ever three to four years we get snow. But right now it's horrible and I'm so sick of it I just stopped writing this because there was snow in it.**

**Anyway enough of my bitching and excuses enjoy the chapter, five pages so prode of myself. And hopefully since I'm off I should be able to write and update with in the week.**


	20. Chapter 20

I waited a while after Grace left before moving. Didn't feel the need to truthfully the bed was soft and warm unlike the one I woke up in this morning. Sighing I got up and headed back down to the Inn's lobby, there were a few people there sitting together by the fire place talking. I guessed that this was mostly a couples Inn because the people sitting around were men and woman cuddling or holding hands.

"Your girlfriend left with out you." The clerk at the contour said.

"Yeah she had to do some shopping." I told him.

"Ah I'm surprised she didn't drag you along."

"She prefers to go on her own." I smirked hearing him mumble "Lucky you." under his breath.

"Hey do you know how long it will take for a log pose to reset on this island?" I asked.

"Yeah normally it takes three days." I frowned, that was much longer than I hoped it would be. Well on the upside that will give us plenty of time to get the ship fixed.

I rubbed the back of my neck thinking. The only problem I could see with this whole situation was that I was stuck sharing a bed with Grace for the next three nights. Which was good and bad at the same time, mostly bad. Well there was no way to avoid it.

"Do you know were I can find someone to fix my ship?" Before he could answer Luke yelled "Captain!" and ran up to me.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you! I have really important information. You see the Kidd pirates are here and and why are you glaring at me like that?" Luke asked.

"Where have you been?" I growled. "Wait did you say the Kidd pirates?"

"Yes sir they're here too. But I think they are getting ready to set sail or at least that is what it looked like to me." Luke said.

"We are going to leave them alone, don't provoke them and cause a fight. I don't think it's necessary at this time. Nor do I think this is the right place to do so." I told him firmly. "Now," I said grabbing his shoulder and directing him a little a ways from the crowd. "Where the hell have you been?"

Luke gulped at the tone of my voice, his eyes were a little wider than normal and were filled with nervousness. He looked like a little kid that had been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't by there mother. And that's just what he was basically. He knew damn well I didn't appreciate him and the others leaving me alone with Grace.

"W-well you see Captain we thought, mostly Leon, that you and Grace could use some good alone time together to get to know each other better so you guys can get along. And we were hoping, again Leon mostly, that Grace would warm up to you like she did with us." Luke said not looking me in the eyes. He would glance at me every once in a while then look way seeing me still glaring at him.

"Is that all?" I asked. "You had better not lie to me because I know you, Luke, and Bepo are planning something else."

"Yes well, we were also hoping that you two would um I don't know how to put it."

"Just spit out Luke."

"That you two would get together." He blurted and covered his face. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before I spoke. I was pissed and I didn't want to do anything rash.

"Luke look at me." Luke looked at me timidly. "Get that thought out of your head and make sure that Bepo and Leon do too. Me and Grace will never get together in any way like that. She hates me and-"

"You don't hate her Captain." Luke stated interrupting me. "I've seen the way you look at her and how you treat her. I know you probably don't love her but you do like her and not in the friend way. Although I'm worried you'll hurt her by mistake I don't think that you shouldn't- I should stop talking shouldn't I?"

"Yes you should." I took another deep breath not looking at Luke. I hated that he was right. "I wasn't going to say that I hated her." I informed him. "I was going to say that I don't want a relationship with anyone at the moment." Luke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he knew better than to do so right now. But I had no doubt in my mind that he would bring up this again at one point in time and it won't just be him Leon and Bepo would confront me as well.

I sighed and backed up. It was then that I realized that Luke was alone. When I asked were the other two were he informed me that Leon and Bepo had gone to find a mechanic.

"So are you and Grace staying here?" I nodded.

"Yeah we have to share a room he said that it was the only one left." I said jabbing my thumb in the direction of the clerk.

"Actually I was lying." He said apparently able to hear us. My head snapped to look at him.

"You what?" I asked the words barely escaping through my clenched teeth, it was all I could do not to yell at the man.

"Well you and your girlfriend came in here you seemed mad at each other and when she asked for separate rooms I figured you were in the dog house. So I figured I'd help you out so I lied and said that there was only one room." He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Luke looked at man then at me and he then backed up a bit to give me some space. I didn't know how to react, was everyone conspiring against me!

"Can I have a room then?" Luke asked.

"Sure." The clerk said. Luke walked away from me and got a room for him, Leon, and Bepo.

"Good looks like we're all in one place." Luke smiled. Before I could yell at him Grace beat me to it.

"Luke where the hell have you been?" Grace asked stomping over. Leon and Bepo were behind her both had big bumps on their heads where she had smacked them, they followed behind her slowly clearly already been told not to leave her side. It almost made me forget my anger thinking about Grace acting as their mother, almost.

"Uh-uh-uh," Luke looked around nervously. His eyes fell on me but I held no sympathy for him. Grace grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him down to her face and even lower so she was taller than he was. His legs seemed to go limp and Grace was the only think holding him up.

"Where the fuck did you run off to? I was left alone with that asshole!" Grace yelled pointing at me.

"Hey!"

"You know I have to share a room with him, a bed, a bathroom! You have better have a better explanation than those two." Grace yelled indicating to Leon and Bepo. People looked at her then quickly looked away not wanting to jump in the middle of her to pry poor Luke away.

"I went to go find a mechanic and then I spotted some enemy pirates. I'm so sorry please don't hurt me." Luke said and cover his face with his arms. Grace opened her mouth a few times to yell at him but nothing ever came out. She let go of his jacket allowing him to fall to the floor.

"I'm going to the room for a long bath." She stated and stalked off. Luke picked himself of the ground, he was shaking slightly.

"You're so lucky she didn't pound your head in." I told him. He nodded and looked at Leon and Bepo they glared at him not exactly happy that he got off easily.

"When do you think she will calm down?" Bepo asked rubbing his head.

"Give it an hour and she will be fine." I informed him. "Leon take me to the mechanic I want to talk to him. Luke after we talk to the mechanic I want you to show me where you saw the Kidd pirates. Bepo stay here and wait for Grace. If she want's to leave go with her. I do not want her to accidentally freeze to death or run into the Kidd pirates and cause problems." Bepo nodded. Luke informed him he had gotten them a room and gave him a key.

We left after Bepo went up stairs to his room. After arguing with the mechanic when he could have the ship fixed, I ended up having to bribe him, I really was not sure if I want to see the Kidd pirates. Mostly because I was not sure if I could keep myself from starting a fight with them. That decision was not mine any more though when Luke said, "There they are Captain."

I looked over the where he pointed. A man in a fur jacket, red hair, and a pissed expression on his face stood about a hundred feet away. He was shrouded by other men that looked like they just came from a rock concert. Yep those were the Kidd pirates, the red head was definitely Eustass Kidd. I smirked to myself and headed back to the hotel. They didn't look like they would be to big of a problem in the future but they did look like they would be interesting people.

I sent a glare to the clerk when I walked in, he simply smiled and waved. Bepo meet me in the hall and said Grace had never left the room. I thanked him and told him he should go get a nap. He nodded and went to his room.

I went to open the door and stopped my hand hovering just above the handle. Grace had said she was going to get a shower what if she is just in a towel in there? I knocked then slowly opened the door.

"Grace?" I asked cautiously. No response. I opened the door fully and saw Grace curled up on the bed sound asleep. I walked over and smiled. Her lips were parted slightly breath slipping in and out in gentle breaths, I could see her eyes move behind her eye lids indicating she was dreaming, and her long hair sprawled around her head in a mess; the white cut through the black like a blade.

It was moments like this that made me forget who Grace actually was, all I saw was a beautiful woman. I shock my head and headed to the bathroom, it was stupid of my to think that way. Grace was beautiful but she was also extremely scarred, there was no way I would try to build any type of relationship that wasn't friendship. Truthfully I was looking forward to sharing a room with as much as she looked forward to sharing it with me.

I sighed and turned the hot water on in the shower. I leaned against the sink thinking while I waited for the water the heat a bit. I grew up in the North Blue so the water didn't have to be to hot just not freezing.

I stripped and stepped into the shower. I just stood under the water just allowing myself to relax and think. I thought about seeing the Kidd pirates. I'm glad I didn't start a fight now, I know I wouldn't have to worry about losing but we wouldn't have been able to leave for a while after words. The time in between would have giving any near by Marines time to get here, I doubted we would have made it away with out troubles.

I do want to meet him again at one point and then I would like the fight him one on one. Yeah that sounded really nice. Possibly that Straw Hat pirate I've herd a bit about. Although I haven't heard to much about him he seems like an interesting person. Actually now that I think about there were a lot of up coming pirates that seemed interesting. I hoped to meet them eventually.

I sighed and stepped out off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. The door opened with a grown getting my attention. I looked and saw a sleepy Grace standing in the door way, her hand still on the door knob. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, then looked me up and down now able to see clearly. Her face went fully red. She pulled the door closed with out a word. A few seconds later I herd a scream come from the main room and the door slam.

I stood there shocked and not knowing what to do.

"Well that was awkward."

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I should have posted this chapter a while back but the orginal I wrote I didn't like so I deleted it and rewrote the whole chapter. So that's why this toke so long to post. Sorry I'll try to not do that again.**


	21. Chapter 21

I curled up next to Bepo and breathed hard. He tried in vain to calm me. I was embarrassed and scared at the same time, I had seen Law naked. Well mostly naked, he did have a towel around his waist, but that still counted in my book.

"How do you think the Captain must feel?" Bepo asked rubbing my back.

"I don't care! It's all his fault, he should have locked the bathroom door!" I growled. Bepo didn't argue that. "I'm never going to be able to look at him the same way again." My face turned red a mental picture coming back to me.

"Sure you will just forget it ever happened."

"Easier said than done."

"No it's not. Just go back to your room and look him in the eye and just see him as he is at the moment. Never think about his naked body." Bepo stated matter of factly. I didn't make a move to get up. I really was debating with myself to make Leon or Luke got to my room instead and I sleep here with Bepo. Sensing this, like animals do I suppose, Bepo picked me up and carried me back to mine and Law's room. He knocked and waited for Law to answer, when he did Bepo shoved me and left.

Law shut the door ten looked at me. I averted my gaze and looked everywhere but him.

"Sorry about what happened Grace, it was my fault." I glanced at him and nodded accepting his apology. He looked at me curiously then cleared his throat. "So how much did you see exactly?"

"Everything except what was covered by the towel." Law let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, see no harm done. It's like if I was in swim trunks or boxers." Law smiled.

"Never wanted to see you in either of those either." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Look it's late why don't we just get some sleep and in the morning act like this whole ordeal didn't happen. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me." I said climbing into bed. Law walked over but stopped when I threw a pillow in his face.

"What was that-"

"You are sleeping on the floor." I said and threw a blanket at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not sharing a bed with you!" I snapped.

"Fine." He snapped back. "But I'm not sleeping on the floor." He pulled a chair close to the bed so when he sat he could prop his feet up on the bed. He adjusted himself into an almost comfortable position then growled, "Good night." clearly not happy.

"Night." I returned in the same tone. I clicked off the light and curled myself into a cocoon in the blankets.

Something cold touched my arm waking me. I yawned and looked at what it was. It was a foot. Law's bare foot. It had somehow got under my blanket in the middle of the night and was now touching my arm. I pulled my arm away no enjoying how cold Law's foot was. I looked up at Law to see him still sound asleep.

I sighed and got up leaving the warmth of the blankets and bed. I grabbed some of the clothes I had bought yesterday and headed to the bathroom. I locked the door and got changed rather quickly. Even in this hotel room it was cold.

When I entered back into the main room, Law was starting to wake up slowly. He yawned and stretched.

"Morning Grace." He said still half asleep. He stood up and popped his back. "Hey tonight can I sleep on the bed please? Sleeping on that chair is not good for my back."

"We'll see." I said. "I'm going down for breakfast. Then after that I'm going to good look around town. Feel free to come with me if you want." I then left and headed down stairs. There weren't to many people down in the lobby but it wasn't completely empty. The inn didn't have any breakfast but it did have a coffee machine, so I was happy. I was on my third cup when Law can down.

"So you want to look around?" Law asked. He had on his coat which wasn't as big as mine and his regular pants. "Why do you want me to come?"

"I never said I want you to come I said you are free to come with me." I corrected finishing of my coffee. "And you grew up on an island like this right? I've never been in snow I want someone to show me around that knows places like this." Law smiled then ruffled my hair.

"You know its not that big of a deal if you want to spend time with me." He laughed. Before I could argue he drug me outside. We walked around for a few hours everything caught my eye. The snow made everything beautiful and the ice was dangerous and pretty.

I saw a grin on Laws face that made me nervous.

"Law that are you thinking?"

"Ice skating."

"What the hell is ice skating?" I asked. He just smiled which my me feel even worse. My gut feel ended up being right.

"This isn't fun." I said unable to stand without holding onto Laws arm. Every time I tried to move my feet would go in different directions.

"Come on Grace it's just like regular skating." Law said laughing at my feeble attempt to stay standing.

"I've never done that either!" I said almost falling, but thanks to Law I managed to avoid close encounter of the ice kind. "Can't you show me something else?"

"Why? I'm having fun."

"Well I'm not."

"Come on Grace it's really easy. Look even that little kid is getting it." Law said pointing out a five year old who was gliding on the ice with ease.

"He probably lives here." I said. "This is only my second day with snow and ice. Please Law I don't want to be out here." Law looked down at me almost in tears the shook his head.

"All right you big baby." Law carefully guiding me to the edge of the skating rink then off. I took of the skates and gave them back to the guy who was in charge of the ice rink. He gave me back my boots which I put on quickly.

"Do you mind if I skate for a little longer?" Law asked.

"Go a head I'll just wait here." I said. He smiled and went back out on the ice. I stood on the side lines and watch as he went around the rink smoothly and gracefully. He seemed to be enjoying himself greatly.

"Hm never would have guess seeing you here Gracey." A male voice said. My blood ran cold as the air around me. I started to shake from fear and looked to my left. Kedo. He smiled at me sweetly as if we were old friends.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh just traveling." He said nonchalantly. "What are you doing here? I thought you would never leave the island."

"I'm part of a very strong pirate crew. If you know what's good for you you would leave now." I said trying to sound intimidating. It didn't work he just laughed and patted my shoulder. I jerked a way and brought my arms in close to me.

"Still skittish I see." He smiled. It made me want to throw up. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything." I didn't say anything memories flashing through my brain. A girl yelled to get his attention. He yelled back he was coming the smiled at me. He leaned in really close and whispered in my ear, "Sense you're here maybe we can get together like the old times."

He then walked off leaving me shaking and unable to stand. I fell the my knees and started to cry.


	22. Chapter 22

It took me nearly three hours to get Grace to stop crying, by that time most of the people at the rink were worried about her. Good people I would say on an other occasion but having that many people crowd was not a good for the situation. Every time someone got closer Grace cried harder. At the end of it we ended up back at our hotel room with two bottles of rum.

I filled two glasses and handed one to Grace. She hiccupped and took the glass with a very small thank you. I sat across from her and took a sip of my own rum. She just sat there staring at her cup, rubbing the side of it with her thumb, sniveling every once in a while.

"Come on Grace a good hard drink will help." I said reaching over and pushing her glass up towards her face gently. She slowly took a drank then set the glass down.

"What did that guy say to upset you?" I asked. She tensed a bit but didn't say anything. Even with her eyes averted from me I could see the depression in them. I had only seen it once in her eyes and that was when we were talking about her father.

"Did he know your father?" Grace actually laughed at this, it was a dry humorless laugh but a laugh non the less. "What?"

"He has nothing to do with my father." She stated and downed the rest of her rum. She held the glass out and said, "More." I refilled her glass then set the bottle down.

"Then who is he? And how could he upset you so quickly, you were only talking to him for a minute or so." Grace drank some more, slower this time then looked at me.

"I'll tell you when I'm good an drunk, I don't want to remember this conversation in the morning." Grace said. So we drank. One and a half bottles later Grace was willing to talk. She was clearly stark drunk, and I was a little more than buzzed myself.

"O.k. spill it what happened?" I asked and took another drink. She stopped and looked at me. She sighed and set her glass down.

"Look I don't want you to say anything, same deal when I told you about my father. Only this time if you're mad you have someone to take it out on." I nodded, making myself a little dizzy in the processes, to let her know I agreed.

"Well first off his name is Kedo….um… damn it I can't remember his family name- any way it doesn't matter. He is Kedo, he's a complete ass. We grew up together, accept he is two years older than me. We used to play together when we were little because our mom's were friends. Even as kids he was a complete ass, he used to push me into mud and pick on me, you know what ever boys did to girls when they were little." Grace said looking at me. I really didn't know, as far as I can remember I didn't pick on girls.

"Anyway, after I killed my father the other kids start to throw rocks at me, Kedo did so too but after words when no one was around he would apologize and said the other kids made him and that he didn't want to. And I was stupid enough to believe, I guess I just wanted someone besides my mom to trust in. It went on like that for a few years until I started to…develop." She looked at her chest, as did I. She looked angry and glared at her chest.

"Go on."

"Hu?" She looked up at me like she had forgot what she had been talking about. "Oh yeah. So as that started to happen everyone started to notice. The guys would start to stare and the girl would glare at me and started to spread nasty rumors. Kedo still stuck with me. I was really happy to have one friend. On my way home one day I got jumped by a few of the guys from the village. They started to rip at my clothes and….."

"I get it." I said not needing any further explanation. She nodded and took a drink.

"I somehow mangled to get away, I ran blindly through the woods holding onto what was left of my clothes and ran strait into Kedo. I was so relieved to see him I started to cry but then he grabbed me hard on the arms. When I complained about it hurting he just told he harshly to shut up. Then when I told him what had just happened he laughed." She said balled her hands tightly around her glass, her knuckles turned bone white.

"He said he knew that and that he was a part of it and that he had actually arranged to whole thing. I asked him why, we're friends aren't we? Again he just laughed, said he never was my friend. Then he dragged me back and-and-" Grace started to cry again.

I got up in an instant and held her. I wasn't one for mushy hugging and other stuff but Grace needed it. She didn't push away she just rested her head on my shoulder and cried into it. I slowly petted her head but didn't say anything. There was truly nothing I could say in this situation. I have never dealt with anything like this before so this was a new on to me. But I knew Grace need to know someone was there for her a the moment.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"I did." She said when her crying nearly stopped. "No one believed me. All the guys that where there had their friends or girlfriends vouch for them."

Again I couldn't say anything. We just sat there not talking letting silence fill the room. As time started to slip by Graces breathing became calmer and calmer and eventually she fell asleep. In my arms I might add, never thought that would happen but this wasn't really the time for thoughts like that. I had something I had to do.

I set Grace on the bed and tucked the blankets in around making sure she wouldn't freeze while I was gone.

* * *

I sighed washed my hands off in the bathroom sink. Blood run down the drain in a deep red whirlpool. I took a wash cloth and washed off the rest that was on my face. After I was clean I could see a red spot on my face that would surely turn into a bruise, damn bastard got a good hit in on me.

I dried my hands and went into the main bedroom. Grace was still asleep peacefully and hadn't moved at all since I left. I smirked and went over to the table to clean up the reminisce of our drinks. As I picked up the bottles I noticed something.

"I thought there was more booze." I said out load.

"There was." I turned when Grace spoke. She was sitting up but she didn't look fully awake, like she was still in that haze of sleep and being drunk. "Woke up and you were gone, decided I would drink a bit more then fell back to sleep…Where did you go?" Her voice didn't match her looks, it was fully aware no sign of grogginess.

"I had someone I needed to deal with." I said point blankly and turned away from her continuing to pick up stuff. She didn't say anything but I herd the shuffle of blankets and feet. Arms came around from behind and wrapped themselves around my torso and hands locked themselves together, I felt Grace lean her head into my shoulder blades but she said nothing. I stood there not knowing quite what to do for the hundredth time tonight, I knew Grace was much more touchy feely when she was drunk but she never hugged me. Could this even be considered a hug?

"You didn't have to do that." So she did know where I went and what I did. "I can take care of myself he wasn't your responsibility." I rolled my eyes and unhooked Graces hands that were there to hold me in place and turned around to look at her. She didn't look at me so I gently grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Yes I did." She looked confused but kept quiet to let me explain. "You're part of my crew Grace and NO ONE hurts my crew even if it was in the past or present." I was stern with my words but not harsh. "I also knew that if something wasn't done to him you would never be truly able to move on with your life."

She blinked a few times batting away fresh tears that begun to form. She then smiled a genuine smile at me. It was the first real smile I had ever seen her give and for some reason I felt my heart lift a bit.

"Thank you so much Law." She said. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I stood there for a moment unable to do anything. Finally I slowly started to kiss back. The kiss started and stayed slow, my hand remained cupped on her chin and her hands on my chest, that was until Grace inserted her tongue into my mouth. I opened my mouth more allowing it and allowing the kiss to become more intense. I could taste the booze but I really didn't care. I probably shouldn't be doing this with Grace but again I didn't care, I didn't know if it was all the alcohol and the stress of the night but this felt so right and wrong at the same time.

Grace moved her hands up and down my bare chest, I had taken of my hoodie when I got in a need to get the blood off it and hadn't bother to put it back on when I can into the room. I took this a sign I could move my hands and slowly moved my hands from her chin down her neck, collarbone, and finally resting on her shoulders.

I broke the kiss for some much needed air and glanced down at Grace. Her face was flushed from still being drunk but there was a new blush over that from the kiss, her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes half open. She smiled at me and slipped her feet under mine making us fall onto the bed behind us….

* * *

_And that is where I shall leave you off at. Sorry about not updating in forever. Just a lof of things going on on my end but things are looking up and I've finally felt like writing. Also now that it's summer I should be able to write moer. I promise I will undate soon._


	23. Halloween Special

"And done." I smiled and stepped back to examine my work.

"Looks great." the blonde next me smiled and lit a cigarette. "To bad most of the idiot at this school won't appreciate all our hard work." I nodded but knew he only had on particular person on his mind.

"That stupid grass head better not even eat one morsel before any of the beautiful angels attending tonight's dance." He growled eyes shining with fury with just the thought.

"You know Sanji," I sighed use to his disgruntled talk about the green haired boy. "There is no way to stop that from happing if it does. What are you going to do stand by the buffet table all night?"

Sanji's eyes, or the eyes I could see, flared with determination obvious to do just that. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I didn't work hard to make this food just the have this fool scare away everyone. Then I got a brilliant idea.

"You know Sanji that is a great idea but you know if you're guarding the food then who's guarding Nami. I over heard some guys saying how they couldn't wait to dance with her tonight among other things. If you catch my drift." I smiled when Sanji stiffened and bit the tip of his cigarette harshly.

"You know there are more important things like protecting Nami's integrity." Sanji declared and walked off muttering about how no dastardly men would touch his angel Nami.

"Nami is going to kill me when she finds out I did that." I sighed watching Sanji leave. I looked back and the table and smiled. "It was worth it."

"Sure about that?" someone asked as a tattooed hand stole away a cupcake from the plate it was resting with the others. An angry shiver went down my spine at hearing that voice. I looked over and glared at the somewhat tanned dark haired boy as he shoved the cupcake into his mouth.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Mmamnmaoddo-" Was is reply trying to talk with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full it is very unattractive." I scowled at the rude boy. He nodded and swallowed, he proceeded to lick his fingers clean before he started to talk.

"What I meant was maybe that wasn't the best idea." Law said and reached for another cupcake. I slapped his hand away telling him no. He glared at me and rubbed his knuckles as he continued. "You know Nami is going to find out you set Sanji on her and she will find away to get you back."

"Oh she won't find out."

"Surrreeee." Law rolled his eyes and leaned against the table. "So what are you dressing up as tonight?" The smile on his scared me slightly, it was perverted, conniving, and charming all in one. He was really good at using that smile to get whatever he wanted.

"I'm not going." I stated plainly and started to retreat out of the gym to my car.

"What?" Law pushed away from the table and hurried after me. "But why? Is it because you don't have a costume. If that's the case I have this costume I found and thought it would be perfect for-" I immediately stopped and spun on him. He looked at me confused slightly but a smile still on his face.

"Look Law I don't want anything from you. You know very well I don't even like you. I only "hang out" with you because I feel I owe you for saving me. Why would I wear a costume you got me to a dance I really don't want to go to?" I asked. Law stared down at me thinking and smiled.

"Because you do like you're just a stingy bitch and won't admit it." Law said smiling wide teeth showing.

"Uh!" I reached up and slapped him or tired to anyway. He caught my hand right before I hit his face.

"Nice try Grace." Law laughed and kissed my hand. "I've gotten use to you trying to hit me." I pulled my hand free and turn to my car yet again.

"I don't like you at all. What I would like though for you to just leave me alone." Law laughed behind me as I got into my car.

"You know that's never going to happen." I glared and him and revved up my car.

"Out of the way or I'll run you over." Law laughed but move out of the way.

"See you at the dance Grace." Law called before I drove away.

* * *

I sighed and plopped down on my bed tired from the day. Dealing with Law always took energy out of me. I was almost asleep when my phone went off alerting me to text message. I fished my phone out of my purse to see who kept me from peaceful sleep. Bepo. Sighing not able to ignore him I checked the message.

_Hey Grace herd you got into it with Cap. _I rolled my eyes, I never understood why Bepo called Law Cap but whatever.

Not really.

_Oh o.k. U g2 the dance?_

No

_What? D: Y?_

I don't like parties.

_Come on it will be fun._

:/ doubt it.

_Come on 4 me?_

I don't even have a costume.

_Dang it. How about instead I come over to your house and we just hang out?_

Sure.

I closed my phone and slipped it into my pocket, well at least I won't be completely bored tonight.

"Well might as well get a shower before Bepo gets over here."

* * *

Trying to find the head hole in an over sized shirt wasn't the easiest thing to do. I eventually got it and left the bathroom.

"Grace your friends are here." Mom called from downstairs.

"Thanks Mom!" I yelled back, wait friends. Bepo was the only one suppose to come over. "Oh god if he brought Law I'll kill him." I growled and stomped down the steps.

"Bepo if you brought that junky into my house I'll-" I stopped seeing orange and white hair. Nami was sitting on my couch orange hair pulled into a pony tail under a witches hat. Her dress didn't cover much, long legs exposed, enough cleavage showing to leave barely anything to the imagination. She had on black high heels that looked like hell to walk in but worse if they stepped on your foot. Her make up was nicely done not to much but more than I would ever wear.

Bepo sat next to her looking extremely uncomfortable. He was looking down at his hands which were resting on his knees white knuckled. He wasn't as dressed up as Nami was. He was in a simple brown tee-shirt and slacks, a green tie around his neck and a green hat sitting on his white hair. He looked up and smiled apologetically when I came in.

"Hey Grace." Nami smiled sickly sweet. Uh-oh I was in trouble.

"H-hey Nami what's up." I smiled nervously.

"Oh nothing just. You know just having a certain blonde follow me around because a certain black and white haired girl told him he needed to protect me." She shot me a glare smile still in place.

"Sorry Nami." I laughed lightly but stopped when she kept glaring at me. "So we cool?" Nami smiled and shook her head.

"Well no. You see I ran into Bepo on the way here and he told me you weren't going to the dance."

"Well I wasn't-"

"So I decided what better way for Grace to make it up to me if she wore a costume I got her and force her to do something she really doesn't want to." Oh dear what is it with people and getting me costumes. "It's a good thing you got a shower it will be easier to do your hair."

"You know Nami I'm really sorry I'll never do it again."

"To bad Grace should have thought about that before you set Sanji on me."

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was in a nurse outfit, well you couldn't call it on outfit personally. It zipped up down the middle stopping just before the skirt, said skirt only came out mid thigh give or take a few inches(most likely take), two red lines ran down showing off my curves, the front part opened up showing off my boobs a little like Nami's, no sleeves the neck line the only thing around my shoulders, a low cut back, and white crossed pantyhose to match. I had a little red and white hat to match on my head with a cross on it.

Nami put pink lips stick on me and something called smoky eyed shadow. I felt and looked like a whore.

"Nami." I cried for the hundredth time in the past half hour. Nami clicked her tongue giving me a warning to shut up. I frowned but closed my mouth.

"There all done." Nami smiled finishing applying blush to my checks. Looking at myself in the mirror made me want to cry.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes." Nami snapped. "Now put on your shoes and come on the dance is going to start soon." I looked down at the death traps she had given me, white lassie four inch heels. This woman was trying to kill me. Nami tapped her foot waiting.

"Fine I'm putting them on." After a minute of trying to figure out how to tie the lassies I finally had the whole costume on.

"You look great come on." Nami grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs. I nearly fell over my own feet down the steps on the stair case and the ones of the house to the drive away. Nami shoved me in the back of her car next to Bepo who quickly made room.

After taking on look at me his pale checks turn bright red and he looked down at his shoes. This was going to be an uncomfortable drive. When I could take the silence anymore I turn on Bepo.

"Why did you bring her?"

"It's no like I had much say in the matter." He grumbled with out looking at me. I sighed and let my anger at him go. He had a point nothing can stand in the way of Nami.

"So what are you suppose to be?" Bepo hesitated then mumbled something under his breath. "What?"

"Yogi Bear." He sighed. I couldn't help but laugh. His face turned a deep red again. "It's better than yours at least I choose mine."

"Low blow dude." The rest of the ride was quiet neither wanting to talk. Once we pulled up the gym Bepo bolt from the car into the safety of the gym probably to find Luke or Leon. A knocking at my window almost made me jump out of my skin.

"Out of the car Grace." Nami ordered. I reluctantly left the safety of the car trying to pull my skirt down further to keep from flashing anyone as I got out. I must have been somewhat successful because I didn't get any snide remarks about my underwear. I got a few wolf whistles but that was it thankfully.

Once in the gym I looked around for some where safe to hide for the rest of the night. I saw Boa by the buffet table dressed up like Medusa, she was busy fawning over Luffy who was dress like a pirate and Luffy was to busy stuffing his face to notice. Neither would make good cover. Miss Robin was being admired by a bunch of boys who she simply smiled at. People pushed past me pushing me further into the unwelcome crowd.

"Looking good Grace." Some one called, my faced burned like hot embers. I really just wanted to curl up and die. I made way across the dance floor shoving my way past people just trying to get out of the tick of the crowd. A few guys tried to dance with me but I quickly fled not wanting any attention form any of these Neanderthals. Some where just more persistent than others.

"Dance with us." One of three guys said.

"No thank you."

"It won't kill you. I mean you must have wanted to dance with all the guys dressed like that." another said running a hand down my arm. I jerked away and stepped back more.

"Not really."

"Come on babe just one dance." The last said reaching out. Before he could grab me someone else did pulling me back.

"She said no." A gruff voice said. The guys frowned but stuffed their hands in their pockets and walked off. "You o.k. Grace?" I turned around to my savior and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Killer." I was relieved to see a friendly face even if I couldn't see his face. Killer was dressed as one of the guys from Daft Punk I didn't know which one but the one with the rainbow helmet. His long hair stuck out from under it but there was no helping that. That long mane couldn't be contained.

Killer nodded and dragged me through the crowed to the safety of one of the gym walls. The rest of his gang was hanging out back there as well including his boss Kidd. Kidd was dress as a Marilyn Manson and still scared the shit out of me. I avoid his gaze and followed behind Killer. Kidd had nothing against me personally but he hated Law and there for anyone associated with him. He only put up with me because of my friendship with Killer.

Killer stopped a little a way from Kidd knowing how he scared me. He let go of my arm and leaned against the wall.

"So what are you doing here?" Killer asked and looked me over. "And dress like that?"

"Long story short I messed with Nami when I shouldn't have."

"I would have guessed Law made you." Killer stated with distaste, he hated Law as much as Kidd did.

"No he did say he bought me a costume but I refused to wear it." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Grace don't do that." I looked at him confused until he nodded at my chest. Looking down I saw the my exposed boobs where even more so now. I quickly fixed my arms at my sides and stood strait. Damn it Nami!

"If you want I'm sure I got an extra shirt in my car I can go get it." Killer offered pulling out his car keys before he even finished or I could give my answer.

"That would be gre-"

"Now why would you want to do that? I think she looks great." I instantly tensed as did Killer he pushed himself off the wall and pulled me closer to him. I turned around once by Killers side only to be face to face with Law.

Law had a wide grim on his face per usually but this time it took on another set of creep to it. His face had spots of blood on it, his normal dark circles under his eyes wider and much darker. He wore a doctor coat and scrubs covered in fake blood and dirt. His hands also had blood on them but it didn't look fake, it was still wet.

A horded realization struck me all at once taking in his appearance, we matched. The only difference I wasn't covered in blood. It was just coincidence I kept telling myself Nami wasn't that cruel. Only she was.

"Thanks for watching out for her "Massacre Soldier" but I can take it from here." Law said and grabbed my hand pulling me forward. Killer stepped forward but stopped when I held up my hand.

'I'll be fine.' I mouthed to him but wasn't sure he could see it.

"You hurt her-"

"Yeah yeah banter, now if you will excuse me I'm going to dance with my sexy nurse." Law snickered. I could hear it in his voice that he was hoping Killer would start a fight. Killer seemed like he was going to but instead he leaned back against the wall not taking the bait. I could see some disappoint flash in Law's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

He pulled me onto the dance floor just as Kidd started to make his way over. The floor was just as crowded as before leaving me pressed against Law. He set his hands on my hips keeping me from running.

"So what made you come?" Law asked but from the look on his face he seemed to already know the answer to that question.

"Nami made me." I growled looked at anything but Law. Even with the blasting music I could hear Laws laugh.

"Told you it would come back to bit you in the ass." Law laughed and shook his head. "I have to say though it was good getting you here but it was a really nice touch getting you here in the costume I bought you." I snapped my head around to look at him then. He was smirking and looking me over.

"I was right it does look really good on you." My brain froze trying to process everything.

"That bitch!" I spit acid dripping from my voice. Law simply laughed and started to sway slightly when the music suddenly changed to a slow dance.

"Shhhh relax you can get her back later. Right now lets dance and enjoy the rest of the night." Law grabbed my wrist lightly and…carefully, that was odd, and placed them around his neck.

"See not so bad." He smiled sweetly down at me almost making me blush.

"What ever." I huffed but truthfully he was right. He was being a gentleman for the most part.

"So you Massacre came to your rescue earlier." Law bit out a minute later. Not really looking at anything in particular.

"Yeah I guess Killer did save from some jerks but it was nothing." I shrugged. "I've had worse attention." I shivered to which Law pulled me closer and kissed my forehead lightly mumbling he knows. It caught me off guard that he was being as caring.

"I wish you had come to find me as soon as you got here. I would have made sure that they wouldn't have even gotten as close as they did."

"Law it wasn't that-"

"It was enough." He snapped making me flinch back. He sighed looking immediately sorry. "Look I just don't want you hurt like that again. You're a good friend of mine Grace and I care for you."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Yeah yeah you're just saying that just so you can get a kiss or something." I said in light humor. He was right though, he was a close friend no matter how much he annoyed me constantly and I owed him a lot already for how much he looked out for me. Killer asked me constantly why I hung out with Law and this kind of thing like now was the exact reason Law was one of my closest friends with the exception of Bepo.

"Well only if you want. You know after all I may not be Prince Charming but hey some one has to love the mad scientist." Law smirked serious moment over and grabbed my ass. I gasped loudly and jumped forward.

"I like that." Law smiled. Frowning I drew back and slapped him hard across the face. I then stormed off to find Killer. He was where I left him not seeming to even move an inch.

"Can you take me home?" I asked exhausted. He nodded and head to the back door to the gym. On the way out I passed by Nami who was flirting with some guys. She saw me and smiled sweetly and waved. A glared at her and gave her the bird. Over the music I herd her call, "Sorry that's Laws job." I booked it out of there after that.

The ride home was quiet. As soon as we had gotten to the car Killer had given me an extra shirt to put on over my costume. It wasn't much for my legs but at least my chest was covered. Looking at the clock I was surprised to see almost an hour and a half had already passed. It was well past dark outside only making me more exhausted with everything that happened.

When we pulled into my driveway Killer got out and walked me to the door like normal when he took me home, which was weird.

"Thanks Killer."

"It's no problem." I went to take the shirt off but Killer stopped me. "Keep it for now it needs to be washed anyway." I smirked and shook my head.

"So was you offering up your shirt just a ploy to get some laundry done."

"Of course not." Killer said sternly.

"I'm joking." I laughed. "You know sometimes you can't take a joke Killer, you are like Kidd in that way."

"Rather be like him than like Law." Killer stated. I nodded but wasn't really agreeing.

"Law's got his good qualities too." I told him. Before he could protest I opened my door and stepped inside.

"Night Killer talk to you in the morning." I then closed the door before he could say good night. "Sorry dude but Law isn't as bad as you think." I herd his car door close then a minute later the engine starting and him pulling out.

Finally taking a chance to relax I just collapsed on the couch and propped up my aching feet. I decided to check my phone for the first time tonight. Five new text massages.

The first three were from my mom telling me she was going out with Mr. Cooper for a date. I smiled happy that she was enjoying her night. The other two were from Law and Killer.

I opened the one form Killer first.

_Sorry if I offended you. Don't worry about the shirt you don't have to clean it and I'll keep my mouth closed about Law from now on. Have a nice night and Happy Halloween._

I smiled warmly glad Killer was so nice and understanding. I debated on opening the one from Law knowing it was going to be something pervert or mean. I sighed, fuck it. I was really surprised.

_Thanks for the dance. 'night Grace._

Rolling my eyes I replied and shut my phone.

_You're welcome. Good night Law._

* * *

_Hey guys sorry i haven't updated and that this is late for Halloween but my internet is be shit and I haven't been able to post anything. I will try to get the next actual chapter up sometime this weekend._


	24. Chapter 23

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes making my head explode in a hangover from hell. I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head. I lay there for a while until last nights events come flooding back into my head. I jerked up, bad idea I nearly threw up, and looked around. The room was completely empty. Fear crept over me and I cautiously looked down at myself. My clothes were still intact save for my shirt. I let out a sigh of relief but wasn't fully sure anything truly happened. I could remember up to kissing Law and that was about it.

God I kissed Law! I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. I'm going to have to leave the ship. I kissed my captain and probably more! It was probably out of pity. I hate pity.

I glanced around the room for my shirt. I got out of bed reluctantly seeing it halfway across the room. Surprisingly I wasn't sore at all. The only part of my body that hurt was my head. It's been a while but I remember that after words I hurt, bad.

I slipped my shirt over my head then looked around the room again. The table Law and I was drank at last night still had glasses sitting on it along with a empty bottle of booze.

'_I drank most of that.' _The thought sickened me almost more than kissing Law. I need to learn to control my drinking or else I would become an alcoholic like my dad. That made me cringe.

I suddenly felt the like I was going to be sick. I rushed to the bathroom nearly slamming into the closed door. I made it to the sink before I lost it.

After a little while I stopped and was able to catch my breath. I rinsed out the sink once I felt like I wasn't going to get sick again. Looking up I groaned seeing myself in the mirror. I was pale as a bucket, there were dark circles under my blood shot eyes, and my hair was a complete mess.

I splashed my face with some cold water before leaving the bathroom. I changed clothes feeling dirty in my current ones. I didn't bother with the shower I had tried yesterday when I was not so drunk and couldn't get it to run warm water I didn't expect to have any better luck now hung-over.

I left the room just wanting to cuddle up with Bepo that always made me feel better and he may be able to help me with my current predicament. I knocked on the door a few time and flinched at how load it was to me.

"Who's there?" I herd Luke ask on the other side of the door.

"It's me." I groaned my voice coming out horse.

"Grace?" Luke questioned opening the door a crack. He flung it open fully taking in my appearance. "You look like shit." I smiled weakly.

"You know just what to say the make a girl feel great about herself Luke." His face instantly became red as he started to apologize quickly trying to rephrase what he had just said.

"It's o.k. Luke where's Bepo? I really want to talk to him."

"Him and Captain went to get the ship the guy had it done earlier than we thought."

"Oh joy." Leon came to the door caring a few bags and gave me a once over.

"How much did you have to drink last night and what did you do?" Leon asked throwing a bag over his shoulder and pushing past me.

"I don't know on both accounts."

"Ouch." Leon said at the same time Luke went, "Ooo." I nodded in agreement and walked behind them. I stumbled a bit but Leon helped me out. Once down in the lobby of the small hotel I sat down in on of the arm chairs dizzy beyond belief.

"Well good morning sunshine." 'oh god kill me now.' I opened my eyes to see Law, a smirk on his smug face. "Hey Grace how are you doing?"

"Not to good Cap." Luke answered for me much to my annoyance.

"Well I can see that." He laughed as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

'Then why did you ask?' I thought bitterly. He held out a small vile of clear liquid and waved it in front of my face.

"Drink this you'll feel better." He said and handed it over before turning to talk to Luke and Leon. "Go put the rest of the stuff on the ship we'll be right after you." They nodded and headed out without another word. I took the cork off the vile and downed it without a second thought.

"Blah!" I exclaimed and stuck out my tongue. Law laughed but didn't say anything.

"I need give the guy back your key before we leave." He said. "Wait here." He turned to walk away but I reached out, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"Law d-did we…" I trailed off unable to finish my question. Speaking my fears out loud made them more real and right now I couldn't handle that.

"Did we have sex?" Law finished. I suddenly felt like vomiting again but I just nodded slowly unable to talk or look at him. "No we did not." Shocked I gazed up at him like deer gazes at a hunter.

"What do you really think so low of me that I would take advantage of a passed out woman? Please when I have sex women are wide awake and willing." Law said, cocky grin on his face. "You passed out a little after we started making out. I tucked you under the covers so you won't freeze to death. Swear on my mothers grave that is all."

"I bet your mom isn't even dead." I said but smiled. "Thank you Law." Law smiled and walked off with out saying anything else.

I sighed and relaxed back into the arm chair. I was really starting to feel better, I need to ask what that medicine Laws gives me to fix hangovers is.

"Excuse me." I looked up at a women with long black hair that reached her butt, she had pale skin, and ice blue eyes. She was really pretty all in all.

"Yes?" I asked, confused why she would be talking to me.

"You are friends with the man in the leopard print hat right?" She asked smiling at me warmly.

"Yeah I guess. Not really friends. He is my captain actually." I surprised myself that I admitted that Law was my captain. She nodded, her smile widening. "Why?"

"Well you see your captain left his jacket in my room last night and I just wanted to return it. He seemed busy talking to the inn keeper and I'm in a rush. I saw him talking to you so I thought I would just give it back to you instead." She explained, then held out the jacket Law had been wearing a few days ago. I looked at it then glanced at Law. Until she said something I hadn't realized Law was just wearing his hoodie.

The jacket waved a bit in front of my face. I looked up at the woman, probably with a stupid expression on my face. She was still smiling but I could see in her eyes she was getting impatient. I took the coat from her and she clapped her hands together happily.

"Well now that that is taken care off I must be off."

"Hey hang on a second." I called. She stopped and looked back at me a bit annoyed. I didn't care to much though. "Why did you have his jacket anyway?"

"I told you," She said, defiantly irritated. "He left it in my room." With that said she left before I could ask her to elaborate. A minute later Law came back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I said quietly, I was thinking to much to answer him properly.

"Oh good you found my coat." He said and took the coat from my hands. He slipped it on and pushed me to get going. "Come the sooner we are back on the ship the sooner you can rest of the remainder of your hangover in your own bed." I followed after him quietly and nodded.

Once when we were in the market I decided to ask my questions but before I could Law asked one of his own.

"Where did you find my coat anyway?" He asked, glancing back at me.

"A woman gave it to me. She said you left it in her room." I said.

"Oh alright." He said sounding like it was nothing.

"Why did you leave it in her room in the first place?" I asked.

"I just forgot it last night." I waited for him to explain why when he didn't I sighed aggravated.

"Why were you in her room?" I asked. I was rather pissed at this point. I hated that Law wouldn't talk about what had happened.

"Well after you fell out. I went down stairs to the lobby. She was there and we started to talk, we went and got a few drinks, and then we went back to her room fro sex." He said simply. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him shocked and sickened. He stopped and looked back when he realized I wasn't following anymore.

"Something wrong Grace?" He asked.

"You slept with that woman?" He nodded. "Do you even know her name?"

"I'm sure it started with a M." He said and frowned when I glared at him. "What's wrong? It is not like she expects anything more. We both knew it was a one night stand."

"So I pass out before we can have sex and you just pick up some bimbo." I nearly yelled. My face burned and a felt tear start to build up. I can't believe I thought he had acted like a gentleman last night.

"It's not like that." Law snapped back suddenly defensive.

"Then what was it like?" He stood there for a moment quiet and staring at me. He frowned and shook his head.

"Why should I explain it to you? I'm your captain I don't have to explain myself to you." He said and started to walk away. I marched after him not nearly done with this conversation.

"Hey wait! I'm not done talking to you." I grabbed his arm but he jerked free and turned on me.

"What do you want me to say Grace?" He snapped. I flinched back but kept glaring at him. "If you really want to know I why I went out to have sex is because I'm a man. I was ready to have sex with you but you passed out. I haven't had sex in nearly half a year and you got me worked up. I only went an relived myself after you a passed out. You should just be glad I'm not like Kedo and the other men who took advantage of you." My arm fell to my side and in guts twisted. Regret flashed in Laws face once he realized what he just said.

"Grace I'm-" I slapped him. Everything seemed quiet other than the echo of when my hand made contact with his face.

"Law you asshole!" I screamed then ran off tears blinded my vision but I didn't care I just wanted to get away.

* * *

**...I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I rewrote this chapter many times because I was trying to figure out what exactly to do with it. Anyway enjoy.**


	25. Chapter 24

When I finally stopped running I was in a ally way between two stores. I stood there for a moment catching my breath before my emotions hit me head on. I started to cry uncontrollably like the day before, I slumped back onto the ally wall and slowly scooted down until I was sitting in the snow.

Law was such an ass. I had let myself believe for a moment that perhaps he was different, that he was not a complete dick. But he wasn't. He was just like all the other men I had meet. A jerk that just wants sex. I was never going back to the ship now I don't even care if I'm stuck on an island that is always winter and I had nothing but the clothes I was wearing.

I brought my knees to my chest and crying into my arms. I sat there, the snow slowly covering my unmoving body except my shoulders which were shaking from my sobbing. I herd some snow crunching under someone bouts coming towards me but I didn't care to see who was coming over. If it was Law I would just run again. If it was someone else I would ignore them until they went away.

"You o.k.?" A man asked. I tensed but I thought I recognized his voice from some where.

"Ma'am are you alright?" He asked. I herd snow crunch and there was suddenly a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away but didn't look up.

"Sorry." he said. It was quiet for a while save for my slight sobs and the muffled talk of people in the main walk way just ten feet away.

"Are you o.k.?" He asked again. From the closeness of his voice he sounded like he was sitting right next to me.

"Leave me alone." I choked out, I didn't know if my voice shook from all my crying or from the cold that was slowly setting in, probably both.

"Do you really want to be left alone?" He asked. I was about to scream at him yes then I stopped and thought about it. Did I really want to be left alone in the cold. No, no I did not.

"No."

"Didn't think so." He said. Things settled into quiet once again. "Do you want to tell me why you are out here freezing and crying?"

"You do you care?" I asked a little harsher than I should, though my voice barely rose about a whisper.

"You helped me, thought I should repay the favor." He said. That confused me enough to get me to look up. It was the man with the blue mask, now it made some sense why his voice was familiar. He was now in a thick coat with fur around the hood, which it was down letting his wild blonde hair spike out though I wasn't sure it was done because he wanted it to be or that he couldn't actually pull it up. Under it I saw he was wearing the shirt I had picked out for him the other day.

"I just helped you find a shirt. It is no big deal." I said and rested my head back into my arms though I didn't bury my face into them. Instead I stared at the wall across from us.

"Maybe not but I also can't leave a woman crying in the snow." He said simply.

"Why not? Most men wouldn't give it a second thought." I watched from the corner of my eyes as he shrugged.

"Why are you crying?" He ask.

"Why should I tell a complete stranger?" I asked back sure it would shut him up.

"Point. I'm Killer." He held out his hand for me to shake it. I had no reason to but I did shake his much larger hand. Why does every one have larger hands than me? Perhaps its just men or I have tiny hands.

"Is that really your name or are you just trying to scare me?" I ask when I pulled my hand away.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" He asked without answering me.

"I'm Grace." I said, why is it easy to talk to him? I wouldn't normally tell anyone I didn't know my name let alone a strange man in a mask that calls himself Killer.

"Yes Grace Killer is my actual name and no, I have no intention of scaring you." And I believed him. "You going to tell me why you are crying out here?"

I hesitated for a moment and just stared at him. He stared back or was at least looking in my direction. Then I spilled my guts, I don't know what it was about him but I felt I could trust him. I left out some parts like what happened in my past but told him about everything that had happened to me sense I joined the Heart pirates. He just sat there and listened the whole time he never interrupted or suddenly got up and left like I thought he would.

"And now I'm here, crying my eyes out and telling my life story to a complete stranger." I finished and waited for him to say something cynical. He doesn't.

"Sounds like you've been through some though shit and that is just what you told me." I titled my head to the side confused. "More has happened in your life hasn't it? When you were younger."

"How-"

"Your eyes are full of sadness and pain." Killer stated and pointed to my eyes. I rubbed them when he did as if I could rub away what he saw.

"You are very insightful for someone whose name is Killer." I said, laughing slightly. He shrugged once again and rested he arms on his knees. His pose was a much more relaxed one than my own. I was still curled into myself despite our long conversation.

"I suppose. I am just really good a reading people." He said and looked up at the falling snow. "Why are you still traveling with this Law guy?"

"I told you I haven't had much choice." I shrugged though that even sounded like a lie to me. "It doesn't matter now. I am not going back now."

"What do you plan on doing?" Killer asked sounding generally interested. That was a very good question because I had no idea myself.

"I suppose I'll stay on this island."

"Do you have any money or anything at all?" He asked.

"No." Law had already taken my clothes and other things back to the ship before I woke up this morning. I had a little money in a jacket project but not enough to last me to long.

"Do you like it here?" I actually laughed at that.

"God no. I hate the snow and the ice."

"Me too." He said a slight humor in his voice. "How do you plan on making money then if you don't have any."

"… I'll play poker. I'm really good at it."

"So your big plan is to live on an island that you hate, with basically no money or anything else, alone, and play poker for a living?" He asked. When he said it I realized how pathetic it sounded. I started to tear up again knowing I was screwed once again.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Killer reached out and placed his hand gentle on my shoulder, I didn't flinch away this time.

"It's not you. You're right that is not a good plan." I whipped away a few tears then looked down at his hand. He took that as a sign to remove it but I really didn't care if he did or not.

"Never said it was a bad plan." Killer said.

"It is though."

"Yes it is." It was quiet and I found I didn't like it. It actually made me feel better talking to Killer. "How about instead of staying here you join to Kidd pirates."

"Kidd pirates?" I had read a little bit about Kidd in the newspaper but didn't know much. What I mostly knew was that they were really bad guys and you don't want to mess with them. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I asked you." Killer stated. "You don't have to stay miserable Grace. Join me with the Kidd pirates."

"You're joining the Kidd pirates?"

"No, actually I'm already second in command." For the first time I actually move a bit away from him. I looked at him scared that suddenly that he might hurt me.

"I would never hurt a woman." He stated firmly as if reading my mind. I settled back into my original spot but was still on edge a bit.

"Why do you want me to join?" I asked.

"Thought you would want a new chance at life."

"I would still be a pirate." I snapped.

"Yes but you would be treated better and there is no way to get around you being associated with a pirate." What he said made sense. "Might as well be with one that will be the strongest."

"Strength doesn't matter to me."

"I know."

"Besides I have read about Kidd. He sounds like a horrible man. Any one who sails with him must be one as well." I stated.

"Am I a horrible man?" Killer asked. This threw me for a loop. He almost sounded hurt.

"No. No Killer you are not a horrible man. At least not to me." He nodded seemingly happy with that answer. "But even if I do join what good will I be?"

"What good were you do Law?" He asked bluntly.

"Nothing really. I just cooked and did a little medicine I mostly work with plants but they can't grow to well under the sea in a sub." I said rubbing my hands together nervously.

"Then you can do that. We don't really have a proper cook anyway." Killer said.

"What if Kidd doesn't want me on his ship?" I asked trying and struggling to think of reason to argue with him.

"I'll talk to him and if you are a good cook he will have no problem with it. He was complaining about our food the other day."

"I can't fight that well." I stated.

"But you are strong or so you told me." Killer said. "I can teach you to fight. Now stop arguing, I need to start heading back to the ship soon." I was quiet and wouldn't look at him. I rug my hands together nervously and stared at the snow thinking. He stood and held out a hand for me.

"Grace will you join the Kidd pirates?"

* * *

**I feel like such a troll leaving it there and knowing I probably won't have the next chapter up for another two months just knowing my record with updating this story. But that is just how it will have to be. I got out what I wanted to write and now have no insperation to contiue tonight.**

**Before anyone gets onto me on how Killer is acting I feel that Killer would actually be a gentlemen to women. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be a dick to women, men maybe but not women. I also don't think he would hurt a woman if he doesn't have to. He doesn't seem like the "Lady Killer" type. lol he is a lady killer just not in the literal way. Anyway if you read the halloween specail I hinted at Killer and Grace having a friendship. That wasn't just for that one AU chapter it was for the whole story. It will be devopled as the story goes perhaps in upcoming chapters if Grace joins the Kidd pirates. I haven't really decieded yet. :P So we shall see.**

**On an off note, if you have read this far, what do you think Killer looks like under his mask? Give me a good enough suggestion I might just use it in the story.**

**On another note what do you think Grace should do? Go back to the Heart pirates where her friends Luke, Leon, and Bepo are or go with Killer and join a new crew.**


	26. Chapter 25

Most of the time my authors notes are at the end of the chapters but I wanted to makes sure you readers at least had a better chance at reading this one.

IMPORTANT!

It is unlikely that I will have the next chapter up for some time but only because I am going back and writing previous chapters. I am already halfway through chapter one and let me tell you that it is completely different so far. In a good way I hope though :D Anyway I shall post an authors note when I get done with a few of rewrites and have replaced those chapters if you want to go back and read. I am doing the notice because I am not sure if when I replace a chapter it notifies anyone who is watching to story but it does with new chapters.

* * *

I was coming to regret saying yes to Killer. I stood before a man who intimidated me much more than anyone else every had and he hadn't said one word to me yet. He just fixed me with a cold stare, his dark red eyes seemed to burn into my very soul. He had dark rings under his eyes but unlike Law I was sure his was make up and not drugs. That was not the only makeup he was wearing either, dark purple lipstick was painted neatly on his thin lips much better than any attempt I could do. It was a stark contract to his unnaturally pale skin.

The bright red hair that stood up on the top of his head reminded me of the flames of a camp fire, though I noticed when I couldn't meet his eyes he did not have the matching red eyebrows. What made things worse was that he was nearly a head taller than me and I had to actually look up to address, which I was Killer had advised me to do so on our way over.

"Why did you bring this weakling to my ship Killer?" Kid questioned, his eyes never left me when he spoke making me feel like at any moment his red eyes would somehow cause me to burst into flames.

"She is a good cook and doctor." Killer stated, I could hear the change in his voice almost instantly. There was a deep level of respect in his voice now that had not been there when we spoke. "We need both." Kidd snorted, an action that made his thin nose look a little funny from my perspective.

"We don't need a doctor." Kidd replied in a deep voice that made all humor I had seen in his appearance moments ago vanish. "If any of my crew is not tough enough to deal with injury than they are not fit to be part of it and I will deal with them accordingly." I noticed out of the corner of my eye his hand shifted slowly down to what I assumed was a dagger strapped to his hip. I did not dare look down to conform my hypostases though, I did not want to take my eyes off the very dangerous man before me for a second.

"Can you fight?" Kidd asked, snapping me back to reality.

"A little. I am better at hand to hand than using a weapon." I said, my voice was tiny and I was worried he hadn't herd me. He did apparently though when he smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Don't see you as a fist fighter." He stated simply. "You better be a damn good cook other wise if you prove to be useless I will throw you over board and use you as sea king bait."

"Yes Captain." I said quietly. Kidd smiled and laughed.

"Killer show her to the kitchen, I want a meal prepared in an hour for all of the crew." With that he turned and walked off. I watched his back for the longest time till he took his place at the helm of the ship. Other crew members started to move about, getting ready to set sail. They had all put it off when Killer and I had gotten to the ship. Now that the dramatics were over and there would clearly be no show they had lost complete interest in me.

I watched for a bit, I had never really seen a crew get ready to sail because of living on a submarine for so long. A strong large hand on my back pushed me forward and out of the way. I looked back and frowned at Killer though it did no good. My glare was meant my an emotionless mask, literally.

"Come on. You have work to do and so does the rest of the crew." He said firmly. I nodded and allowed him to lead the way below deck. The ship was much bigger than the sub and it amazed me how much space was actually underneath. He lead me down the hallway which was only big enough truly for two people but it didn't stop people from brushing past Killer and me. Correction they brush passed Killer, they shoved me to the side. I flinched and brought my arms around myself, I took deep breathes and willed myself not the have a panic attack.

"Grace?" Killer asked, though he used the same voice he had used on deck this time I could hear some concern in there. Or perhaps I willed it there because I liked the man I had talked in the snow more than the one who addressed me on this ship.

"I'm fine." I smiled though I still shook slightly.

"Captain can be intimated but do not worry to much, prove your worth and you will have nothing to fear." Killer stated, which would have calmed anyone else but Kidd was not my problem at the moment. I had grown so use to the space and lack of people on the sub and it would take a while before I would be able to go without having a minor panic attack, let alone a major one.

I nodded though accepting his advice despite it not being what I needed. I was determined to make one friend on this hell ship and I really wanted it to be Killer.

"As I was saying this will be your quarters." He said and pushed open the door we had stopped in front off. He stepped aside to allow me to enter. The room was not small but I would not call it medium either. There was a small cot pushed up against the right wall, a small desk with an assortment of books stack on top of it was almost right next to the cot leaving little more than a few inches between them.

"This is the infirmary." Killer stated when I looked back at him confused.

"Ah." I nodded understandingly. "But I thought Kidd said that he didn't need a doctor."

"True as that may be, the room was here when we took the ship. It has not been used as all but for a bit of storage." Killer said indicating to the books on the desks and some crates under it which I had actually failed to notice before.

"So this is my room now?" I asked, though I could not see it I could swear Killer was rolling his eyes at me.

"Yes but it is still the infirmary. If someone gets hurt enough to need you they will come here." Killer stated. I nodded understandingly and smiled at him.

"With this crew I won't have many patients will. You all seem to proud." Killer nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, this gave him a very laid back air to him. "I think I might actually like it here." It was a small lie, I could see myself liking it after a while just not right off the bat.

"Do take your guard down just yet. You still have not learned to fight." He stated firmly.

"When and how exactly do I learn Mr. Bishōnen." I asked pacing my hands on my hips. Killer did not move a bit, if he was offended by my remark he did not show it.

"I have guard tonight on the deck. We can start then." I stared at him wide eyed, my mouth hanging open a bit.

"Y-you will be teaching me?" Killer nodded swiftly and turned on his heal to leave.

"The kitchen is the last door in the hall and there is a hatch that leads down to the pantry. Better get to work and do not be late for training." With that he was gone and back on deck before I could even blink.

"Well you jumped right out of the boiling water and into the fire Grace." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and set my face into that of determination. "This is a chance at a new start better not screw this up."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I do plan on making the next one much longer. It will mostly be between interactions between Killer and Grace. Also there will be no Law chapters for a long time. Speaking of Law anyone current with One Piece if so drop me a pm and talk with me about it.


	27. Chapter 26

This place was hell. It had to be. Worse than being with Law, I never thought that was possible. Law at least only made snide rude comments towards me the Kidd pirates hade not filter on what was appropriate and what was not. I've been groped, slapped across the butt, poked at, and wolf whistled at, it's not even past lunch yet. I've already cooked for everyone but it seemed that they were interested in bugging me while I worked. Kidd did nothing to stop it. Not that I'm expecting it.

Once as I was passing out lunch one guy said, "Thanks babe." and slapped my butt. I let out an eep and quickly made my way away form him. Kidd witnessed this and just told him I wasn't on board for that kind of thing. That didn't help at all.

"Just hit them." Killer had said after lunch. Kidd had come by as well to tell me my cooking as good enough for me to stay aboard. That was a big relief, despite the harassment I had been getting all day I am glad I wasn't going to be thrown over board after all the trouble I had went to.

"Hit them?" What a ludicrous suggestion. "Yeah little me hitting big tough pirates that will turn out swimmingly." Honesty what was this man thinking. I said I could fight but that was mostly so Kidd wouldn't get rid of me off the bat. "Besides you said you would teach me to fight later tonight."

"I expected you to at least know how to hit someone." Killer stated.

"I do." I mumbled, I grabbed another knife from the pile of dirty dishes that had just been stacked up onto the counter after lunch. Heathens they, men are heathens. "It's just that I…never mind I just can't do it at this point." Silence.

"Sorry that I'm like that but that's just how things are right now." I defended. Still nothing.

"Fine if that is how you feel then you are not ready for training. Forget about our lessons then." Killer answered finally.

"What? No Killer I need-" I turned on my heel quickly but he was gone. Not only that but my hand hurt really bad. What the hell? Looking down I saw nothing but deep red blood flowing freely from an open gash in my left palm. "How did that?" The knife.

"Damn it Grace you klutz." I murmured and grabbed a hand towel that was close by. I wrapped it tightly around my hand and flew down the corridor to my room.

'Got to clean to wound.' I kept thinking. I bumped into one of my few crewmates on the way nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Move you asshat!" I screamed as a shoved him aside.

"What's got you panties in a twist sweet heart?" He yelled chuckling darkly. I didn't reply, didn't really have time.

'Oh just you wait. You'll get food poisoning for that.' I thought bitterly. Once in my room I started to dig around through the cabinet for rubbing alcohol to clean my cut.

"Ah ha!" The cry of joy was short lived as I unscrewed the bottle and pored the liquid into my cut. My hand felt like I had just stuck into a roaring fire. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore most of the pain.

"Shit." I hissed through clenched teeth as I wrapped a new clean cloth around my hand. "That's going to need stitches. Maybe Law could-" I stopped as soon as I realized what I was saying. I banged my head against the wall irritated. No Law, no other doctor on this damn ship and I defiantly didn't trust those imbeciles to stitch up my hand.

"Fuck." With a heavy sigh I leaned back onto my cot, I kept the tight pressure on my hand despite the searing pain of it. This could take easily a month to heal without stitches. I still had to do my work with this horrible cut. Couldn't be in a worse place either. How could I be so careless?

"Uhhh." I moaned. "I still need to convince Killer to train me." Well this was a fantastic first day.

* * *

Ok first off I deleted the last chapter I posted. I tried to keep writing from where I had it and didn't like where it was going. So I wiped this up. Not the best and very short but I feel I will be able to work from here. Also I've been working on a new story that I've already got most of the plot line written out on. So...go check it out, it's called Let the Music Play.


	28. Chapter 27

I kept my hand cradled to my chest for the next few days. It had my work harder but I just sucked it up and worked a little hard. Kidd never said anything towards me, the first day he gave me a judging look but when he saw I wasn't slowing down at all with my tasks he seemed to let it slide. Killer never talked to me. Didn't even acknowledge my existence. Luckily the men seemed to be leaving me alone or the moment. I think it had something to do with the fact that I smashed a plate on one of their heads when they tried to mess with my hand. He was giving me a hard time and the plate was close by. There was no serous injury, didn't even seem to faze him much, but he left me alone after it.

I really wanted someone to look at my hand but when I had asked the guy that was navigating he said it would be a lest a two weeks before we made port again. I was afraid to ask him at first cause he was rather odd looking. He was one of the stranger of the crew; long blue wavy hair, a wide mouth, black eyes(unlike Bepo's they weren't beady just sorta blank), and stitches or scars(I'm not sure what to call them) were all over his face. He had torn tattoos rapping around his neck and running down his shoulders and arms. He wore a strange corset like vest held together by red string.

"Is there any reason you want to really know?" He asked. His voice was deep and slow almost calming. Surprising from such a creepy looking guy.

"Oh no." I said holding up my good hand. "Just wondering. Thank you for answering my question and sorry for wasting your time….uh what do I call you?" I didn't mean for that to come out rude but I really hadn't bothered learning anyone's name yet.

"Heat."

"Well thank you Heat." I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome Miss Doctor." I went up deck just to relax a bit up in the open air after words. I hadn't spent much time up on deck yet cause it seemed to be always crowded and I had work to do. I wasn't use to cook for so many people but I was actually starting to adjust fairly quickly to it. This late at night the men were either drinking up on deck or below deck sleeping already. I would normally drink but I had no taste for liquor at the moment.

I just took a set against railing on the starboard side and leaned back to stared up at the stars. They glittered up against the dark night sky like little diamonds. I had missed seeing the stars at night while on the submarine.

"They are pretty." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Killer had seemed to just magically appear out of thin air next to me. Sneaky quite bastard.

"Yeah they are." I tried to make myself as calm as I possibly could. I didn't want him knowing my heart was beating a mile a minute. Though he probably already knew that. "What do you want? I thought you were going to ignore me cause I wasn't worth any effort."

"What happened to your hand?" He asked as if I hadn't asked my own questions. I pouted and turned away from him. No way was I going to give in and forgive him that easily.

"What's it matter to you?" I snapped venom dripping from my voice.

"You're part of the crew." He stated. He reached out to grab my hand that was still cradled to my chest. I slapped the top his hand much like a mother would slap her child's hand when they do something wrong.

"Non of your business."

"Don't be difficult Grace."

"Don't be such a dick then. I expected more from you."

"That goes both ways. But I'm glad to see you are willing to defend yourself when you are hurt. Though slapping me like a child won't do much the plate to the head was very effective way to tell them to back off." Killer said approvingly still reaching for my hand. "Now show me what happened."

I watched him for what felt like the longest time. He couldn't really do any worse, well he could but I felt as if he wouldn't. Even if he had been rather rude before I knew he had had a point at the time.

"It's your fault." I sighed before extending my hand towards him. He unwrapped it slowly, his coarse callused hands rubbed roughly against my soft ones.

"How is this my fault?" He asked examining the cut. I was worried having his blades that close to my already cut hand but he was surprisingly very efficient at keeping them out of the way.

"I cut my hand on a knife we you told me you won't be training me."

"Never expected you to be the self mutilating type." He joked lightly.

"I didn't do it on propose jerk." I snapped but there was hardly anything behind it. I pulled my hand free expecting some resistance but Killer didn't have any. He let my hand slip through his fingers.

"Why didn't you just sew it up? You are a doctor after all."

"I'm left handed." I told him and wrapped my hand back up before the heavy bleeding could start. "I can still cook with my right hand but I can't stitch with right."

"Guess you will just have to wait till we reach land then."

"Yep."

"Still think you can train with that hand?"

"I should I mean I will just have to- wait what?" I looked at the blonde man very confused. What was he talking about? "You said you won't train me."

"I said you had to prove you had some fire in you, which you did." He stated simply as he continued to stare up at the stars.

"And if I say no."

"Sea king food remember."

"…" Oh yeah. I didn't like that he was being shady and I certainly didn't trust him as much as I had a few days ago but I still like the blonde mask man for some reason. "Fine. When do we start?"

"When I feel like it."

* * *

Now I really feel back on track where I want to be. Snap decision to make Grace left handed. Just thought it would be something that would fit with her. Anyway enjoy.


	29. Author's note

Ok it might be longer than I intended for me to progress with Law's Grace. Recently my computer completely crashed I have yet to get it to reboot and am waiting for a recovery disk to come in the mail. Even when it does it doesn't mean I'll get all my files back. I did not save the story anywhere else so i might have to rewrite the newest chapter. If that happens I apologize for the long wait.


	30. AN

My new computer came in :D I actually had to order a brand new one instead of saving my other one. The money it would take to fix my old one was over half of the cost of my new one. So because I would have needed a new one in a year or so anyway I went a head and got a new one. Only problem is that I still can't get any of my files off my old computer. It will just be a little bit longer to update because I have to try and brain storm as to what the last chapter was. I honestly can't remember what I wrote so what I write this time around will probably be completely different.

I do apologize for the extended hiatus. I know I'm not the best with constant updates but I am trying to get better.


End file.
